love always wins
by crazyvampXOXO
Summary: (After the first book.) Dimitri realizes that he can not live without his Roza. Their love will be challenged and tested. Will it survive?
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

It's only the beginning of my 1st class and I'm already over this day. Let's just say I woke up in a really bad mood. I had to witness Lissa and Christian do very inappropriate things last night, then this morning my shower didn't have warm water and my hair dryer broke and I had to start my day with wet hair. My skirt tore between morning practice and 1ste period so I had to fix it and that made me late for Stan's class; he was just looking for a reason to pick on me today; but on the bright side my birthday is in three weeks. Finally it was lunch time and I was really happy to see Lissa. But we didn't talk much she was to busy with Christian to notice me; like I said bad day. The rest of the day went by like a blur; except my training session with DIMITRI. He made me run laps because I made fun of the music he had on again.

"You know if you stop commenting on my taste of music, life will be a lot easier for you, less running" Dimitri said almost smiling.

"Oh come on Comrade admit it your life would be very boring with out me"

"Boring but peaceful"

"Whatever" I said finishing my last lap. We still had a lot of time left; he didn't think I would finish so quickly. "Alright Rose now give me 20 push ups and 20 sit ups" he said. I did it with out complaining cause what's the point in arguing with him he will just make me do 20 more.

When I was done he made me run some more. There was about 15 minutes left "Are you exited about your road trip with Lissa?" he asked

"Yeah will do me some good to just get away, you know. But I thought you where gonna come along because Liss said that we are going to Russia or some place in Russia. I think the place is called Bay or something'

"Baia that's my home town I would love to go along I will speak to Kirova about that. Thanks for telling me about it Roza." Oh my soul every time he calls me ROZA I want to die of happiness. We said our goodbyes and I went to my room. I got in the shower and my warm water still was not working. Now I'm angry. I jumped out of the shower and got dresses in a yellow sundress that Lissa got me last time we went to the mall. I walked straight to Kirova's office. My hair was still in a messy wet bun and I did not have shoes on. Just before I could open the door someone came out of Kirova's office. Dimitri. Great I look like a wet dog in a yellow sundress. Dimitri closed the door behind him and looked at me with a smile on his face. I couldn't help it I smiled too.

Excuse me Dimitri I would like to yell at Kirova" I said and tried to push him aside but he grabbed my arm before I could open the door. His smile faded

"What is wrong Rose?" "My damn warm water is not working since this morning, now I would like to tell Kirova that in the nicest Rose way ever and demand that she shower in ice water" He tried to hide his smile but couldn't.

"Rose, Kirova said I can come along on the trip with you , Christian and Lissa it will only be the four of us and if you yell at her now she will cancel the whole trip, do you really want that? Come with me." He said and walked away. I followed him to my room and we stopped at the door. I crossed my arms over my chest and glared at him in a playful way. "Dimitri I really just want to ask Kirova why my water isn't working I'm not, and I repeat, not going to shower in ice water again" He laughed and pointed to the door.

"Of course not Roza get your shower stuff and clothes and then you can use my shower. You can ask Kirova in the morning, when your not mad, why your warm water is off." I nodded and opened my door. My room was a little messy but nothing to be ashamed about. He sat on my bed while I went in the bathroom and got my soap and shampoo. I put them in a little carry on bag and went to my closet to find PJ's. I got out my short red PJ bottoms with the word 'sexy bun' on the back and a white tank top. I put my underwear in my tank top so Dimitri doesn't see them. I was good to go. "Okay Comrade I'm all set lets go" He stood up and we went to his room. He opened the door and let me go in first. His room was still like I remember it.

"The bathroom is through there" He pointed to a door on the left side of the room. I nodded and went in. The small bathroom smelt like him, well his aftershave. I left my clothes on his bed. Why I did that I really don't know but I'm already undressed so it was too late to go back. I hopped in the shower and the warm water was amazing. I washed my hair and body and just stood there for a while. When I finally wanted to get out I realized I didn't even bring a towel. Well this was going to be embarrassing. I turned off the water and yelled.

"Dimitri; are you still there."

"No Rose I'm at the library." He said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes before answering. "I have a little problem. I forgot to bring a towel and my clothes are on your bed so could you please lend me a towel and bring my PJ's just throw them in the door please." I heard him laughing. I turned on the water again and stood under it closing my eyes. A few seconds later I heard the door open and close. I thought he just dropped the towel and clothes in but when I turned around I saw him standing there, naked and looking sexy as ever. I blinked a couple of times just to be sure it was really him and then I covered my breast and other parts with my hands. "DIMITRI do you mind I'm naked over here!" I yelled and he laughed again and walked closer. Next thing I know he is in the shower with me.

"I can see that Roza and I don't mind at all. I have been dreaming about this ever since the night of the lust charm and I love you, Roza I don't want to hide my feelings for you anymore." He leaned in and kissed me. I kissed him back putting my arms around his neck pulling him closer to me. Our bodies were one in that moment; I didn't know where mine ended and his begun; he picked me up wrapping my legs around his waist and carried me out of the shower and onto his bed never breaking the kiss. After that we didn't hold back and it was the best night of my life. We fell asleep and I was happy.

I woke up lying on Dimitri's chest and he was stroking my hair and watching me. I looked up at him and we both smiled at each other.

"Good morning my beautiful Roza; did you sleep well?" He said kissing my hair

"Mmm… good morning my Russian Battle God. Yes I slept wonderfully well." We both laughed and he kissed me and boy what a kiss that was. 'Rose where are you; the plane leaves in like ten minutes. I'm on my way to Dimitri's room. Get me at the landing strip in four.' Lissa said through the bond.

"Shit! Not now." I said out loud and jumped out of bed and ran to his bathroom. The only thing I had to wear was the sundress or my PJ's so I went with the sundress. Dimitri knocked on the door really hard. "Roza is everything okay? Did I do something wrong? If I did; I'm sorry." I opened up the door after I was dressed and kissed him. "No Lissa is on her way here get dressed. The plane leaves in ten minutes and we haven't even start packing." There was a knock on the door. I opened it while Dimitri started packing. Lissa looked confused.

"What are you doing here Rose I have been looking for you every where?" "Hi to you too; I just came to see if Dimitri was ready. So I will be going now I forgot to pack I will be two minutes. See you at the plane." I kissed her cheek and ran off to my room. I packed with strigoi speed and ran to the landing strip with a minute to spare. Lissa and Dimitri weren't even there yet. I put my two big bags in the luggage space outside the plane to be loaded later when Lissa and Dimitri showed up. I smiled at them and Lissa shook her head playfully. Dimitri took Lissa's bags to the luggage space and talked to one of the captains. Lissa stood next to me and smiled her 'I know what you did' smile. "What Liss?" I asked acting all innocent.

"I know what you and Dimitri did, Rose. Don't even try to hide it" She was still smiling. "I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh don't act dumb Rose you had sex with Dimitri. I could smell it this morning and you both had sex hair. So don't even try to deny it Rose Hathaway". Maybe it was time to come clean she is my best friend "Okay, okay Liss you got me. I really love him Liss and he loves me. Please don't say anything to anyone not even Christian" I looked at her when a voice came from behind us. "What should she not tell me?" Great; speak of the devil. Christian kissed Lissa's cheek and looked at me again waiting for my answer. "

Sparky! Hi. Oh it's nothing important just girl stuff, that should stay between girls." I looked at Lissa. Christian opened his mouth to protest but Dimitri and the Captain came to us and told us we may board the plane.

"Later; Rosie; we will talk later." Christian said with a smirk on his face and I gave him the deadliest glare ever, he looked at Lissa and she laughed. They walked away boarding the plane and it was only Dimitri and me left outside. He looked at me and raised one eyebrow. "What? It wasn't me" I said and he laughed.

"What did Christian mean by 'later'?" He was all serious now. "Okay don't get mad but Lissa kind of figured out that we did you know what last night and I asked her not to tell him, but as I said that he came up behind us and now he wants to know what we are hiding from him. But don't stress I can handle little Christian Ozera. And I'm really sorry Liss found out." He looked at me and all I could see in his eyes were love and passion. He walked till he was right in front of me and said. "I'm sure you can handle him Roza and I'm not upset about Lissa finding out. I'm just happy we don't have to hide our feelings on this trip. My mother would be so happy I finally found someone I truly love and I guess Christian is going to find out to because I'm not holding back on this trip. We are even going on dates" I laughed and we walked to the plane. Once we where all seated the plane took off. Dimitri was sitting next to me and Lissa and Christian were sitting in the seats in front of us. Dimitri took my hand and smiled. Lissa looked at me and asked through the bond 'This is killing me Rose can I please tell him he will be really happy for you and he will not tell anyone. I hate keeping things from him.' I nodded at her and she smiled. She turned back to Christian and told him. I looked at Dimitri and he smiled one of his rare smiles at me. I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

"Roza, Roza wake up. We are here" Dimitri's sexy voice woke me up. I opened my eyes and looked straight in his beautiful brown eyes. I stood up and walked with him and got off the plane. There was a man holding a board with Dimitri's last name on it. Dimitri walked to the man with me, Lissa and Christian tailing him. He gave the man a big man hug. Dimitri turned to us and said. "This is Erik, my friend since high school. Erik this is Princes Vasilisa Dragomir, Christian Ozera and the best Guardian too be, My Rose Hathaway." We all shook hands and Erik turned to me. "Nice to meet you Dimka's Rose" Dimitri laughed and Erik showed us to the car. The drive to Baia was four hours and I was still tired. Dimitri sat upfront and Lissa, Christian and I sat in the back.

"Lissa told me and I'm really happy for you. You deserve to be happy. I won't tell anyone" Christian said and I smiled at him.

"Thanks Sparky." I fell asleep again after that. I had an amazing dream. It was about me and Dimitri, we started a family. We had a little girl and her name was Esme. She looked like me but had her dad's eyes and smile, the perfect combo of me and Dimitri. We had a house in Baia and it was too cute for words. I was pregnant and sitting on a swing chair on the back porch while Dimitri was building a swing set with Esme. Dimitri came to me and kissed me then went down on his knees and kissed my stomach. He looked up at me and yelled.

"Rosie, Rosie you have to wake up!" He slapped me on the cheek and I woke up to look in Christian's blue eyes. That son of a gun slapped me. He looked at me with a smirk on his lips. I pulled my hand back and slapped that smirk off his face. Lissa laughed and Christian covered his cheek with his hand.

"I told you not to slap her." Lissa said still laughing. Dimitri opened my door and I got out. I looked at the house and it was similar to the one in my dream. We all grabbed our own bags and went to the front door. Dimitri knocked and a few seconds later an old woman opened the door. She had brown hair that had gone gray in a few places and she had Dimitri's eyes, she was beautiful for an old lady. "Dimka; It is so nice to see you. I missed you so much." She pulled him into a hug and a tear came running down her cheek.

"Mamma, I missed you to" That's what I like about Dimitri, most guys would call there mother, mom or mother in front of his friends and girlfriend but not Dimitri he was proud to call her mamma like a little boy, it was really cute. She let go of him and we all walked into the house. Dimitri led us to the living room. He looked at his mother than at us.

"Mamma this is Princes Vasilisa Dragomir, her boyfriend Christian Ozera and this," he pulled me closer to him, wrapping his arm around my waist. "Is my girlfriend Rose Hathaway. Everyone this is my wonderful mother Olena Belikov." She grabbed me away from Dimitri and gave me a tight, rib crushing hug, I hugged her back. She pulled away and smiled. "Oh Dimka she is prettier than the pictures you send me. Rose if he ever gives you a hard time you just tell me, he is still old enough to get spanked." I laughed and looked at Dimitri.

"Don't worry Mrs. Belikov I will make sure he behaves." She laughed and Dimitri shook his head smiling. "Oh Rose, dear please call me Olena all of you. Now you probably want to get cleaned up from the long flight. Dimka, you and Rose can sleep in your room and the Princes and her boyfriend can stay in Vikka's room." She said. "Please Olena call me Lissa." Olena nodded and smiled.

"I will show Lissa to their room and Dimka you know where your room is. Dinner is at seven." That was in two hours and I am kind of hungry now. I followed Dimitri; his room had a cowboy look to it. His walls were brown and there were books and cowboy posters everywhere. I put my bags down next to his desk and looked at the bed; it was a single bed so Dimitri and I would have to cuddle. Dimitri tackled me onto his bed and kissed me. He was on top of me and I couldn't be happier. He kissed my neck then moved up to my ear. "I love you so much Roza." Before I could say anything he kissed me on my lips again. The kiss was starting to transform into something more when my stomach growled and I laughed.

"Let's go see what my mother has is the kitchen for my hungry Roza." He said and got up.

"Damn my stomach ruined a perfect moment." I stood up and Dimitri gave me a hug and whispered in my ear.

"Don't worry Roza I plan to have more of these moments." He kissed my cheek and turned around. "Jump on." I jumped on his back and he walked to the kitchen. Olena was cooking dinner as we came in. She looked at us and smiled, showing all her teeth.

"Mamma do you have anything my little Roza can eat now, she skipped breakfast this morning."

"Sure. There is some Black Bread in the oven. Dimka take it out please my back isn't what it use to be." Dimitri walked to the oven and took out the bread. It smelled amazing and looked good. Dimitri cut off two pieces and put home made butter on it. We sat at the little table in the kitchen and ate the bread in silence. I would smile at Dimitri at times. Olena broke the silence.

"Dimka I have to go pick up your sisters at work and Vikka at school, she is coming home for the rest of the week. Yeva wanted to go to the market will you please take her later when she wakes up?" Dimitri swallowed the bread and nodded with a smile. Olena walked past him and kissed his cheek she walked over to me and kissed my head. We sat there for a few seconds when an old lady walked in and smiled when she saw Dimitri. He stood up and gave her a big hug, when she looked at me her smile dropped into a frown. I stood up and walked over to them.

"Babushka this is Rose, Roze this is my grandmother Yeva." I stretched out my hand but she ignored me and turned back to Dimitri and spoke to him in Russian. I didn't understand a word they said, but after a few minutes Yeva went back up stairs and Dimitri shook his head in a like ' I can't believe it' way. He turned to me with an apologetic smile.

"Roza I'm really sorry about that I'm going to take her to the market now but I think it's best if I go alone." He held my hands and I just looked at him.

"Dimitri I get it she doesn't like me, but that's okay because I'm going to win her over. I don't know how or when but I will. Now go I want to spend some alone time with Lissa anyway." He gave me a kiss and walked upstairs. I took our plates and washed it when Dimitri and Yeva walked past.

"I love you. See you soon." Dimitri yelled and closed the door. Maybe I should check in with Lissa. I walked up the stairs and went to the room she was staying in. I knocked on the door and no one answered. I knocked again and still no answer so I open the door and walk in. Christian was passed out on the bed and the bathroom door was shut. I walked over to the door and open it only a crack to see inside. Lissa was in the shower, save. I close the door and look at the bed side table; most of Lissa's make up was packed out. I walked over to it and picked up the red lipstick, black eyeliner and red and black eye shadow, then I walked to the other side of the bed where Christian was sleeping. This was going to be fun. As gentle as a mouse I put the lipstick on his lips then I put the eyeliner on, I made little loops at the side of his eyes, I made a thin line of red eye shadow on his eyelids and colored the rest of his eyelids in with the black. I run over to the table again and grab the pink blush and made little circles on his cheeks. When I was done I took a picture and Lissa walked out of the bathroom already dressed. "Rose what are you doing?" She looked at Christian and laughed but not loud enough to wake him. "Pay back for the slap. Come with me Liss, I want to go for a walk. I will wright Sparky a letter telling him we are out." I grabbed his phone from the nightstand and wrote the note on his phone: 'Dear Sparky, Liss and I went for a little walk; be back later; all the hate in the world, Rose'. Lissa and I walked out of the room, down stairs and out the front door.

"So what do you want to do Liss before we go to the park? I just want to sit on a swing and talk we haven't done that in ages."

"I was wondering if we could go to the market or clinic first. I have to buy a pregnancy test. Okay look Rose I know what you're thinking, I'm not sure I just have this feeling and I just want to be sure. Don't judge me Rose." I looked at her, kind of hurt. Why would I judge her she never judges me and I do a lot of stupid things. She was looking in my eyes waiting for me to response in any way; I took a step forward and hugged her then whispered in her ear.

"Liss I would never judge you. Let's go I think there is a shop around the corner." We walked about three blocks when the store came into view. Lissa and I walked in and went straight to the tests. Lissa looked at them, picking up every box and reading the back of the box. Everyone was looking at us; I was starting to feel weird.

"Lissa hurry up. Just pick one." She looked at me and shook her head.

"I can't just pick one; I have to make sure it's the right test." She looked back at the test and I sighed. I looked around again and saw them, Dimitri and Yeva. He was pushing the shopping cart while Yeva was throwing things in. There was an abandoned cart next to the aisle, I grabbed it and placed one of each test in it.

"Okay let's go." I started walking to check out when Lissa stopped me.

"I need to get about three liters of water if I have to pee so much."

"Liss there is water at Dimitri's house."

"No I don't want Christian to find out just yet. Oh come on." We walked to the fridges and Lissa, again, took her time to pick out water.

"Roza; is that you?" Oh no. Dimitri came up behind us; Lissa was still busy looking for her water so she didn't hear him. He gave me a kiss and when he looked into the cart his eyes almost popped out of his head.

"Is there something I should know Rose?" He looked hurt. Lissa jumped up when she finally heard his voice.

"Dimitri hay, uhm this isn't what it looks like uhm Rose and I were just uhm… "I felt bad for her; she really didn't want any one to find out so I had to do what I had to do.

"Dimitri it's mine. I threw up this morning after you left and Lissa suggested I come and get a test just to be sure. I'm sorry I didn't tell you." He turned away from me and started to walk away when I grabbed his arm and turned him to face me.

"I swear to you on my life Dimitri that I didn't cheat on you. I have only ever slept with you I promise you this. You have to believe me." I was begging now. He just looked at me and turned away again, this time I let him walk away. I turned to Lissa and she had tear coming down her eyes.

"Let's just go Liss I don't want to talk about it." We walked to check out and bought the stuff. We walked home in silence. Once home Lissa went straight to her room. I was so upset I couldn't even really enjoy the way Christians face looked; he still hasn't looked in a mirror. Christian and I where sitting on the couch when the front door opened up. Dimitri and Yeva walked to the kitchen. I stood up and looked at Christian. "

Hay sparky you should really wash your face and if Lissa ask I'm out for a walk okay." I walked out the house and went to the park; I sat on one of the swings. I was really deep into my own thoughts when an old man sat on the swing next to me. He looked at me and had a wide smile on his face. "Can I help you?" I asked a little rude.

"It's so nice to see you again Rose. You have grown up into such a beautiful girl." I looked at him probably with a confused expression.

"What, do I know you?"

"No you probably don't remember me. I'm Abe Mazur, your father Rose." What my dad? How could it be? My mother said he didn't even know I exist and if he did that he didn't want me. "What? My mother said you didn't want any thing to do with me. You didn't even know what I look like."

"That's a lie Rose, Janine told me its best if she takes you away and put you in an academy. She send me pictures of you every year but she never wanted me to come and visit She said it would distract you from your duties. I wanted so bad to keep you but she didn't want me to and you know your mother once she puts her mind to something there is nothing that can stop her." He looked at me and something inside me told me he was telling the truth but I couldn't just believe him so easily. "I don't believe you; all the Moroi men don't want there Dhampir children." "Rose when you where born I was there I held you before your mother and it pained me to give you up, I will do a blood test to prove I'm your dad if you want. Wait I have a picture." He pulled out his wallet and took out the picture and held it out to me. In the picture was my mom, in her hospital bed holding me and this Abe holding my mom; she looked really happy.

"My mother never looks at me like that any more. Okay so you're my dad I believe you." I said with a smile.

"Rose it's time to come home dinner is ready." Dimitri said behind me. I stood up and looked at my dad. "We should get together sometime and catch up. I would love to know what is going on in my daughter's life." I smiled at him and waved goodbye. I turned to Dimitri and walked to him. Half way home; Dimitri stopped and pulled me into a tight hug.

"Oh my Roza I am so sorry I didn't believe you it just broke my hart to think about you with another man. Lissa told me what really happened I'm so sorry Roza I really, really, reall…" I cut him off by kissing him, and kissing him never letting go. That kiss felt like the most magical kiss ever, when we finally broke apart to breath he smiled at me.

"Roza would you like to go on a date with me tonight?" I nodded and we continued to walk home. He told me to get dressed while he talked to his family. I went to lissa's room first, she was sitting on her bed and it looked like she has been crying.

"Liss what's wrong? What did the test say?" She smiled at me. "I'm going to be a mother Rose and you are going to be an aunt/godmother I even told Christian and he couldn't be happier." I gave her a hug.

"Oh Liss I'm so happy for you. Guess what Dimitri is taking me on a date I have to get changed will you help me I want to look super sexy tonight." She looked at me and giggled. We walked to my room and I got dressed in a red sundress with white flats and my hair was in a messy bun, I put on light make up and was good to go. There was a knock on my door and a young girl came in. Viktoria, Dimitri's sister. "Hay I'm Viktoria but you can call me Vikka. My brother asked me to come and get you." She said with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you Vikka I'm Rose and this is Lissa." I turned to Lissa and gave her a hug. "Have fun." She said and I went down stairs. Viktoria told me Dimitri is out side the front door. I said goodbye to everyone and went out side. Dimitri was standing there; his one hand was stretched out to me. I took it and off we went. Dimitri led me to a little open field where a little picnic was set up. It was so beautiful and romantic. There was a circle of candles around the blanket on the floor, a picnic basket and a small radio it was the perfect date. He pulled me in for a long kiss before we sat down.

"Did I ever tell you how beautiful you look tonight?" I shook my head and he laughed. "Well Ms. Hathaway you look breath taking tonight, absolutely phenomenal." I giggled like a teenage girl and that shocked me but what can I say that's what Dimitri does to me.

"And you Mr. Belikov look amazingly handsome even in that old duster of yours." He laughed and I smiled. "Are you hungry? I brought some pizza and chocolate covered strawberries for desert." He took out the pizza, Bacon, my favorite.

"I love how you know what I like. We are the perfect pair." I gave him a kiss on the cheek and he smiled. He handed me my plate of pizza and before he started to eat he turned the radio on. Low volume so we can still hear each other. The radio played all sorts of love songs while we ate the pizzas. Dimitri and I stuck by small talk while we ate. When we were done he put the plates back in the basket and took out a bowl with the choc strawberries in. We fed each other blindfolded. Dimitri found my mouth every time but I only found his nose. When we were done his face was covered in chocolate, I started to kiss him to get half of the chocolate off but I was laughing too much to really get any where. He whipped his face off with a cloth he brought. On the radio my favorite song 'Never gonna be alone by Nickelback' played and I turned it up a bit. "I love this song." I said and Dimitri stood up. I looked at him confused and he stretched his hand out. "Dance with me?" I took his hand and stood up. We danced through the whole song no talking just kissing or looking into each others eyes. We finally sat back down and it was a little bit cold, I got choose bumps all over my arm and Dimitri noticed it and gave me his duster to wear. I sat between his legs and we watched the sun rise together. I was really tired and I guess Dimitri was to. "We should probably get back I know your tired." I nodded and we stood up Dimitri packed everything into the basket and I carried the blanket. We walked back hand in hand. Once at home Dimitri placed the basket on the kitchen counter and picked me up and carried me to our room. He threw me on the bed and kissed me. The kiss turned into something more. It was my second time and I didn't regret it. It was perfect in every way. We fell asleep in each others arms


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

I woke up the next morning to find that Dimitri wasn't in bed. There was a note on his pillow.

'My Dearest Roza

My mother asked me to join her to go shopping for groceries. I know that you don't like shopping and you looked so peaceful when you slept so I didn't want to wake you. We will be back later about three hours. Lissa and Christian came with us, Vikka went to a friend's house and Sonya and Karolina are at work. Paul will probably sleep till we come home, I'm so sorry I left you alone.

All my love, D'

I wonder if Yeva went with them. I fell back on my pillow when the door swung open and my worst nightmare stood by the door, Yeva. She looked at me with the whole world's hatred in her brown eyes. "Get dressed and meet me at the front door in one minute." She turned around and walked out again. I jumped out of bed and got dressed as fast as possible and ran down stairs. She was standing there next to two large bags that looked really heavy.

"You are going to help me get these two bags to one of my friends on the other part of town." I nodded because I was too scared to disagree. I walked to the bags and tried to lift them up. I was right it was heavy.

"What are in these bags; Bricks? Where in the car do you want them?" She shook her head.

"No car, we walk. It's only an hour's walk till there." With that she turned around and went out the front door. I sighed and picked up the two bags and followed her. Carrying those bags was easy at the beginning but half way through town it felt as if my legs were jelly.

"Are we almost there yet? These bags are really heavy." She muttered something in Russian then said to me.

"Dimka wouldn't have moaned and if you think you are worthy of my Dimka you have to prove it." We walked in silence till we stopped at a really cute house. There was a man working on his garden in the front lawn and a woman sitting on the porch. When she saw us she stood up and came to Yeva first. "Yeva it's so nice to see you…" She gave her a quick hug and looked at me.

"And who might you be?" She asked with a smile showing her fangs, she was a moroi with long blond hair and blue eyes. "I'm Rose Hathaway; it's nice to meet you." She shook my hand a gestured to the man working on the garden.

"That is my husband Mark and I am Oksana." Mark stood up and came over to us. He was a dhampir with short black hair and light brown eyes.

"Hi, I would shake your hand but mine are covered in dirt. Yeva did you bring me the bricks?" She pointed to the bags I carried.

"There they are." She seriously made me carry bricks around town. They talked for a while more but I didn't listen until Yeva said.

"No thank you Oksana, we really need to go home before my daughter comes back. But it was nice seeing you." Yeva hugged them and we started to walk back. It was past eleven o'clock, so it was the middle of the moroi day. We walked past a big tree when two strigoi jumped out. Yeva was frozen so I pulled her behind me, like I would do if she was a moroi, and attacked the strigoi. I had just staked the one when the other one jumped on my back. I fell to the floor back first so I could fall on him and it worked, I quickly staked him and stood back up. I turned to Yeva to see a strigoi was holding her by the neck. I started to lift my stake up when he spoke.

"No, no, no dear if you want the old bag to live you will drop your stake." I looked at him and he tightened his grip on her neck so I dropped my stake and he smiled. Yeva's face showed how scared she was.

"Now walk over to me, slowly and I will release her." I walked over to him one step at a time. I was in front of him and he threw Yeva to the side and grabbed me. I kicked him in the stomach and that took him by surprise.

"Yeva run!" I yelled as the strigoi grabbed me again. I didn't have time to check if she had run or not. I punched him in the face a couple of times and he kicked me on the ribs, hard. I fell to my knees and he took that as his opening, he sunk his teeth into my neck and I could feel the life running out of me.

"No!" I heard someone yell and the strigoi stopped and fell to the ground. I turned around to see Yeva shaking like a little dog. I stood up and almost lost my balance but Yeva grabbed my arms and steadied me. "Thank you Yeva."

"No Rose; thank you. I would be dead if you hadn't done what you did. You are worthy of my Dimka and you have my blessing." She gave me a hug.

"Blessing for what?" I asked a little confused.

"Too marry Dimka. Now come on we need to get home you lost a lot of blood." We began to walk and I felt really dizzy. Yeva put her arm under my shoulder to keep me up. We finally arrived at the house and Yeva let go of me to open up the door. I walked till the living room where everyone was sitting. Dimitri looked up at me as I fell to my knees. Yeva was next to me in a flash and so was Dimitri along with everybody ells. I waved my hands up to show that I'm fine but they were still around me; Dimitri and Yeva at my side and Lissa in front of me.

"Guys; wow; just give me a minute. I just need to lie down and rest then I will be fine."

"No Rose you have to go to the hospital you lost a lot of blood; all because of me." Yeva said that. I looked up at her.

"It wasn't your fault and I'm fine really. Dimitri; will you please take me up to our room." He looked at me and then nodded but before he took me up he asked Yeva.

"What happened?"

"Rose helped me to do a little errand today and when we walked back two strigoi attacked Rose and another one grabbed me by the neck. Rose had killed the two that was on her and the one that had me told her to drop her stake and go to him or I die so she went to him and he let go of me then Rose kicked him and told me to run, I was thinking about running when I saw he was feeding on her and I ran to her stake and picked it up and killed him." Dimirtri looked impressed by that. He looked back at me and picked me up. He put me gently onto the bed and went to the bathroom and got the first aid kit and cleaned my neck. He undressed me and helped me get into some PJ's. He stripped down to his boxers and got into bed with me. He fell asleep fast but I still couldn't sleep, I turned on my side when I felt a sharp pain and then it was hard to breath. I sat up and gasped for my breath. I didn't know what to do in that moment so I punched Dimitri as hard as I could in the stomach to wake him up. He moaned and then sat up and looked at me.

"Rose; what was that for?" He rubbed his stomach.

"Cant… breath…" I said between gasps. He jumped out of bed and grabbed his pants and shirt but didn't put them on. He came to my side of the bed and picked me up and ran down the stairs and out the house. He didn't put me in the car, he just kept running. In a few minutes we were at the hospital and Dimitri was yelling in Russian. A nurse came out with a bed and Dimitri put me on it. Another nurse pushed Dimitri back. "I'm sorry sir but you can't go in." She said to him.

"I love you Roza please don't leave me." He yelled to me and after that everything went dark.

{Dimitri's Point of View}

I was dreaming of Roza and what it would be like if we ever could have children when there was a sharp pain on my stomach. I woke up and looked at Roza; she sat up and took deep breaths. "Rose; what was that for?" I asked as I rubbed my stomach. "Can't… breathe…" She said while trying to take deep breaths. I stood up and grabbed my pants and shirt then went to Rose's side of the bed and picked her up. I ran down the stairs and out the house, it would be faster if I ran so that is what I did. In a few minutes we were at the hospital. I yelled in Russian. "Someone please help my wife!" Well soon to be wife. A nurse came to us with a bed and I gently put Roza on it, I started walking with them when another nurse stopped me. "I'm sorry sir but you can't go in." I stopped and looked at my Roza for the last time. "I love you Roza please don't leave me." She closed her eyes and tears ran down my face. I realized that I was still in my boxers so I asked one of the nurses where I could find a bathroom. I got dressed and went to the waiting room, there was a pay phone so I could call my family and tell them what happened. I dialed my mother's number and after the third ring she answered. "Mamma it's me Dimka…" "Oh Dimka I was so worried where are you?" She sounded relieved. "Mamma Roza couldn't breathe so I took her to the hospital and now I don't know if she is going to make it. Mamma I don't want to lose her, I can't lose her; she is everything to me mamma. She looked so weak and hurt when they took her in. Can you please come down here and bring Lissa and Christian with please mamma." I was sobbing now. "Okay Dimka we will be right there and don't worry, Roza is strong; she will make it out my son just have faith. See you soon." She hung up and I went to sit in one of the chairs. I rested my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands. It must have been ten minutes when I heard my mother's voice. "There you are Dimka." She, Lissa and Christian walked over to me and I stood up. Lissa had tears in her eyes. "I told the rest of the family to stay home; I don't want to over crowd Rose when she comes out."

"You mean if she comes out." Christian said that and it made Lissa cry in his shoulder. I was fighting the tears. We all sat down again and after what felt like forever a doctor came out of the room Roza was in. "Mr. Belikov?" I stood up and walked closer to him, Lissa followed me. I didn't mind, she was Rose's best friend. "I'm really sorry…" No it can't be; she is not dead. I was crying now and Lissa fell to her knees resting her head on my leg also crying. "But there was nothing we could do for your wife, she broke three of her ribs and somehow those ribs went into her lungs causing them to collapse, that's why she couldn't breath. Her hart failed after her lungs did. I am sorry. If you like you could go and say good…"

"Dr. Cullen you are needed in the ER. Dr. Cullen; please go to the ER." A voice came over the intercom. "I have to go." The doctor said leaving me and Lissa there crying. Christian and my mother came to us. "She didn't make it." I said hugging my mother and crying even more. Christian was hugging Lissa on the floor, she couldn't stand up and I don't blame her. We both just lost the most important person in our lives. How does one go on without their other half, their soul mate? I don't know how I am going to make it through this life with out her. I can't


	4. AN sorry

Hay guys!

I would please like to know if you like the story and if i should continue. I would like some reviews pls.

Thanks guys.


	5. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

{Rose's Point of View}

I was in this dark place, all I could hear was a beeping sound and people talking about medical stuff. I was in so much pain. 'Just give up then you won't feel any thing' a voice told me and for a moment I did. I heard the beeping sound grow further and further apart till it was gone and I was drifting in the blackness when I remembered his words. "I love you Roza please don't leave me." That one sentence gave me all the hope I needed to push away the darkness and open my eyes. I woke up in an operating room with a lot of doctors around me. "Where is Dimitri?" Was the first thing I asked them

"He is outside in the waiting room; he will be really happy to know he has such a strong wife."

"Please I need to see him." I begged and the doctor nodded his head. They took out all the needles and gave me a robe to wear. I put it on and ran out the door. I saw Lissa and Christian sitting on the floor, she was crying and he was holding her and next to them was Dimitri and his mother. I ran to him yelling. "Dimitri!" he turned around and I crashed into him, hugging and kissing him. He pulled back and looked me in the eyes. "Rose is it really you?" I laughed. "Yeah Comrade it's me." He kissed me again and spun me around, when he put me down Lissa grabbed me and hugged the day light out of me. "Oh Rose how can it be the doctor said that you were dead." She was sobbing into my neck while she hugged me. When she let go Christian also hugged me and lastly I hugged Olena everyone was in tears, even Christian. The doctor came to us after a few minutes. "Well Mr. Belikov it looks like you have a fighter. Your wife is now considered a miracle. We would just like to run a few test and make sure she is alright. So when ever you are ready I'll be waiting in room 102, just down the hall." Dimitri and I nodded our heads and the doctor walked away. I turned to Dimitri and smiled. "Your wife; oh Dimitri what am I going to do with you?" He hugged me and kissed my hair. "I have a few ideas." He broke the hug but still kept his one arm wrapped tightly around my waist. "Keep it clean Dimka I'm still your mother and you don't talk like that in front of me." She laughed and Dimitri smiled that rare smile, to think about it that smile isn't so rare anymore, but it's still my rare smile. "Come on, I just want to do the test and go home. But I want Lissa and Olena to come with me, you boys can wait out here. Or better you can get me something to eat I'm kind of hungry, please Comrade." Dimitri started to protest but I gave him a quick kiss and Lissa; Olena and I walked away down the hall to room 102. The doctor was sitting in a chair looking at a computer screen when I knocked. "Ah Mrs. Belikov come in and sit, please." He pointed to the two chairs in front of his desk. Lissa and I shared one and Olena sat in the other one. "This is Mrs. Belikov…" I pointed to Olena. "You can call me Rose please." I said with a smile just to not sound rude. "My apologies Rose; could you please follow me into that room so we can take care of those tests. Well its just one test, a full body scan; to see if you have anything unhealthy or unnatural in your body." He stood up and I followed him into the room. He told me to lay flat on the bed and then he pushed the bed into a large machine. The test took about five minutes and then we were done. We went back to the others and sat down. The doctor looked at the results on his computer and smiled, that must be a good sign. "What does it say, doc. Is there anything wrong with me?" He looked at me and shook his head. "No Rose you are as healthy as a horse, and I was right earlier when I said you are a miracle. Some how when you came back from the dead your body healed it self so wonderfully that some of your DNA turned them from dhampir sells to moroi sells. So basically you are more moroi that dhampir. I noticed that your husband is also dhampir, and dhampirs can't have children together but I think in your case that might be different. Do you know what this means Rose?" I shook my head, more out of shock about the more moroi thing that what he was saying about children. "It means you and your dhampir husband can have children." I looked at Lissa, she was smiling and looked half shocked because her eyes were almost as big as her head, and the I looked at Olena, I could see it in her face that she was really happy and in a way so was I but this just meant Dimitri and I will have to be more careful next time we do it. "Are you sure about that, that I can have children with Dimitri?" I stood up now half leaning over his desk to look at the results and he laughed. "Yes Rose and if you ever decide to have children I would like to be the doctor that makes sure the baby is healthy, unless you have a doctor already."

"No I don't and yeah I would like that but it's going to be a while before that happens and I don't know if I would be here but I will keep you on stand by if anything happens." He stood up and shook my hand. "It would be my honor Rose. You may leave now if you want. Your discharge papers are all done." I smiled at him and we walked out. When we were in the hall I stopped and turned to look at Lissa and Olena, who both had tears in there eyes I hope it's tears of happiness.

"Please don't say anything to Dimitri about this I want to tell him on my own time." They both nodded and Olena gave me a hug. We walked to the waiting room where Dimitri and Christian were waiting, with my food. I walked to Dimitri and he handed me my food. It was a toasted bacon and cheese sandwich and it smelled amazing. I kissed him on the cheek and took a big bite out of the bread. Dimitri looked at his mother and Lissa and saw that they still had tears in their eyes. "Rose what did the doctor say? I don't care if it's the worst news in the word I want to know?" I swallowed the bread and looked up at him. "Why do you think something is wrong?"

"Because my mother and Lissa have fresh tears in their eyes. What did he say?" He looked at me with begging eyes. I opened my mouth to say something when Olena spoke up. "Dimka it's just tears of joy, the doctor said that Rose is healthy and will be with us for a long time. Let's go home Rose needs to rest." Dimitri looked at me like he didn't believe her and I just started to walk; once we were outside I had finished my sandwich; Dimitri opened the car door for me and I shook my head. "Nope; you and I are going to take a little walk." I walked passed the car and I heard Dimitri sigh. "We will see you guys at home." He said to them before walking to me. They got in the car and drove off and we started to walk. After six minutes of silence Dimitri stopped and grabbed my arm to make sure I don't run away. "Rose I know that's not all the doctor said. Please tell me I can handle it." He looked into my eyes and I felt butterflies in my stomach. I turned my head to the left and saw the park's swings. "Let's go sit on the swings; I have this feeling that you are going to need to sit down for this." His eyes were shining like just before you want to cry, I guess he thinks this is bad news like I'm going to die in ten days. We walked over to the swings and he sat down, I stood in front of him. "It's nice weather today." I didn't want to just come out and say 'Dimitri somehow I healed my reproductive system and now we can have kids.'

"Roza please just tell me what the doctor said, but please don't tell me I have to start numbering my days with you. I won't lose you, if you ever leave me I will find a way to die just to be with you."

"What did I do to deserve you? And no I don't plan on dying anytime soon so you have nothing to worry about. But I do have very important news; and I don't know if you are going to like it or not."

"Just tell me Roza." It was funny seeing him so exited and terrified at the same time.

"Okay here goes nothing. Dimitri I can have kids….. With you. The doctor doesn't know how it happened but when I came back from the dead some of my sells turned from dhampir to moroi and most of those sells were my reproductive system's sells. So this means I can have children with moroi and dhampir men." He looked at me with wide eyes, not saying a word. "Dimitri; say something." He stood up and took a deep breath. "We, you and me, can have children?" I nodded and he smiled. I sighed in relieve when he grabbed me and held me tightly to his chest. "Oh my Roza this is incredible news. We can start our own family." He kissed me and I felt so save in his arms. I broke the kiss but didn't break the hug. "But this whole children having thing will have to wait. I want to finish school first and be Lissa's guardian and then we can think of having kids." He looked at me with his 'Are you serious' look and I rolled my eyes. "Really Roza we just found out we can have a family together and you want to wait I get the whole wait till I'm out of school thing but you know you can be Lissa's guardian after you had the baby." He said seriously

"Dimitri I don't know if I want kids." His whole face went pale. "What Rose you know this is a once in a live time thing and you said that you wanted a family… with me." Oh brother. "Look Dimitri I really do want us to be a family I'm just well I'm just a little scared." He kissed my forehead. "Scared of what Roza I will be with you till the end. I will never leave you."

"It's not that I am so afraid that I won't be a good mother, that I will fail my child like my mother failed me. I know you will be an amazing dad, it's me I'm worried about." He looked at me and a little chuckle escaped his lips. I glared at him and his face sobered up. "Roza you will be a great mother and our child will love you so much and whenever you go your mothers side I will be there to remind you who you really are , I promise." That won me over. I kissed him and then we walked back to the house. When we opened the front door all the lights were off. Dimitri pushed me behind him and every time I wanted to come out he pushes me back so I stayed there. He turned on the lights and everyone jumped up and yelled, "Surprise!" Dimitri calmed down and smiled at everyone but I didn't have a clue who half the people were.

 **Thanks for the reviews! Hope you like it and tell me if you guys want any thing specific in this story.**


	6. Chapter 5

CHAPTER 5

My dad was here too, I walked to him and smiled. "Hay old man. What is all this?" He gave me a hug. "Well no one bothered to tell me my daughter was dead and then she came back to life so I came here earlier and asked Olena where you were and she told me everything then she suggested we have a little 'Happy your alive party' and here we are." I laughed and turned around to see where Dimitri was. He was talking too a group old women. "I'm sorry you had too find out like that, I was going to tell you when I saw you but you beat me too it." I laughed and he smiled. Dimitri came up to us and asked if he could speak to my father alone. Dimitri and my dad walked outside and I went to Olena and Lissa. Olena introduced me to some of Dimitri's aunts and cousins and we talked for about twenty minutes before Dimitri and my dad came back in, huge smiles on both there faces.

{Dimitri's Point of View}

I am finally going to do it, I'm going to ask Roza's father for her hand. We walked out the front door and he turned to me. "Mr. Mazur I love your daughter with my whole hart and I want to be with her for the rest of my live. Would you please give me your blessing to ask Rose to marry me?" He started laughing and I repeated my words in my head just to check if I said any thing stupid. "Ah I knew this was going to happen. Dimitri you seem like a good guy and I have known your mother for twenty years now and she is an amazing person but I'm sorry Dimitri you don't have my blessing."

"What? But why?" I was confused and angry at him for not wanting me to marry Roza.

"Dimitri Rose deserves a man that can give her everything in live, a house, a car, money when she needs it, happiness, love and a family. I'm sure you can give her the first five things but a family is not one of them. She is my only daughter and I want grandbabies someday."

"Mr. Mazur I can give Rose a family and I'm planning on that; I promise. It's a long story but let me shorten it for you, when Rose came back from the dead her body healed and most of her sells turned from dhampir to moroi and somehow that made her more moroi that dhampir so she can have kids with dhampir men if you want I can call the doctor that told us this and he will tell you the same thing. Please Mr. Mazur I really love your daughter." He looked thoughtful for a second then said. "Okay you have my blessing but I have a few conditions and if you can live up to that you may marry her. 1: I haven't seen my daughter in fourteen years and you will not keep her away from me now, I am welcome to visit as long as she wants me there. 2: When you have kids I will be included in there lives, every birthday, holiday everything. 3: If you hurt her I will hunt you down and kill you, I have friends at every prison, remember that. 4: If I have to hear my daughter is struggling with money or anything I will talk her into a divorce. And the last one 5: Make her happy, give her love when she needs it, space, forgiveness and don't ever let her down, I can see she holds you up on a high pedestal, don't let her change her mind about that. Do you understand all my conditions and can you live up to them?" I had no doubt about it, I can do it. "Yes Sir I can and I will make your daughter very happy." He shook my hand and we went back inside and I had a big smile on my face.

{Rose's Point of View}

Dimitri asked everyone if they could go out to the backyard and everyone did. Dimitri made a bonfire and everyone sat around it singing songs and talking about random stuff. Karolina and I were deep in our conversation about Dimitri and his silly western books when he stood up and went into the house. A few seconds later he came out with two bottles of what looks like vodka. "I would like to make a toast. Please fill your glasses and send the bottle around." He came to me and filled our glasses them when everyone had a full glass he pulled me up to stand next to him on the porch while everyone ells looked up at us from the lawn. "Hay everyone. Thanks for coming tonight. If you haven't met this beautiful girl next to me yet, her name is Rose and she is the love of my life. Roza I love you every second of every day and no measure of time with you will ever be enough so let's just start with forever…" He got down on one knee and pulled out a golden box from his pocket and opened it. Inside the box was a beautiful rose shaped diamond ring. "Rosemarie Hathaway will you do me the honor of becoming my wife and spending the rest of your life with me?" He looked so scared and worried; I just had to have a little fun with this. "No Dimitri… You can do me the honor of being my husband. Of course I will marry you; you didn't even have to ask." Tears were coming down my eyes as he put the ring on my finger, he stood up and kissed me. "To my beautiful Roza!" He yelled and we all took a mouthful of the bottle alcohol he brought. Damn that stuff was strong. "Dimitri what the hell is this." He laughed and finished his glass while mine was still full. "You have to drink all of it silly. It's Russian vodka." I downed my glass and felt really dizzy. Dimitri and I had three glasses more and I really didn't feel well. Dimitri and I went inside the house to get me some water. I was sitting on the chair in the kitchen and Dimitri was getting me water and something to eat when the doorbell rang. "I will get it Comrade you just finish up there." He smiled at me and I went to the front door. I opened it and this man was standing there with a smirk on his face. "Hay who are you?" I asked him as polite as I could with a massive headache. "I'm Ivan Belikov and who might you be beautiful?" He asked and looked at me from head to toe undressing me with his eyes. I felt a little uncomfortable. "I'm Rose Hathaway, soon to be Rose Hathaway-Belikov." The smirk on his face faded. "So you are marrying my son Dimitri? Such a shame a beautiful little thing like you is going to end up with him, a useless piece of crap just like his mother. You know you could always come with me and be my own personal bloodwhore. I can give you ten times the pleasure he can." The smirk was back on his face. I slapped him as hard as I could and almost yelled at him. "You have no right talking about Dimitri and his mother like that. You are the piece of crap that beats on women and use them." Dimitri came up behind me and froze in his steps. Ivan was still rubbing his cheek and I was boiling of the anger. "Ivan what are you doing here?" Dimitri was angry now to. "Its father to you boy and I was just admiring the little bloodwhore over here she has fire and the moroi men will like that."

"She is not a bloodwhore she is my soon to be wife and you have no right to be here." Dimitri pushed me behind him again and punched Ivan in the nose, breaking it then shut the door and locked it. He turned to me and he was shaking. "Hay honey calm down. Don't get to worked up about him just focus on me okay." I took his hand and pulled him up stairs to the bedroom and started to kiss him. He let all the anger into that kiss and next thing I know, we were naked on the bed. The Russian Vodka must have taken over because I don't remember much after that. I woke up wrapped in Dimitri's arms later that night, must have been three in the morning. I stood up and put on my pantie and bra and Dimitri's shirt. I walked over to Lissa's room and opened the door only a crack, she and Christian were sleeping and by the lack of clothes I can tell they were busy earlier. I closed the door and when down to the kitchen to get a glass of water when someone attacked me from behind and put a cloth over my mouth then everything went dark.

I woke up in a dark room, lying on a bed. My hands were tied above my head and my legs were tied to the end of the bed. There was a small window to my left and an open toilet on my right. I pulled on the ropes to try and get free when the door swung open and a figure of a man stood in the door frame. He was tall like Dimitri, that was all I could see it was to dark to see him fully. He walked into the room and turned on the lights. It was Ivan, Dimitri's dad. "Ah you are awake, did you sleep well?" He walked closer to me till he was at the end of the bed were my legs where. "What am I doing here?"

"Well I'm glad you asked Rose, see I am tired of Dimitri acting like he is in charge and I am nothing. The only way he will learn his lesson is if I hurt the person he loves the most, his wife; that is you by the way." I laughed at him and he raised an eyebrow. "Oh please you think you can hurt me. Try it I have fought strigoi twice as mean as you. There is no way you can truly hurt me." He laughed and the laugh send shivers down my spine, it was so evil and nasty. "I can think of one way." He placed his hands on my legs and moved his hands up till they were above my thighs. "I will make you scream out Dimitri's name, you will wish so bad that he was here to save you." He pulled of my panties. "No never." I said and he unbuttoned his pants and pulled them down along with his boxers. He climbed on top of me and ripped Dimitri's shirt open and took off my bra. "You will scream for him!" He yelled and opened my legs. It was torture but I couldn't give him the satisfaction of showing that it hurt so I kept a straight face but a tear escaped my eye. "Scream for him!" He repeated and went in harder. It became unbearable and Dimitri's name escaped my lips which made him laugh again. It went on for a few minutes more and Dimitri's name came out a few times by accident. When he was satisfied and my legs were covered in blood, he got off of me and pulled his pants back on. He threw a blanket over me and walked out of the room. Silent tears were flowing down my cheeks. He was right I did wish, so badly, that Dimitri was here to save me. It must have been three or four hours since he was here when I heard a sound by the door. He burst threw the door and fell to the ground and then Dimitri came in and looked at me. "Roza; don't worry I will get you out, I just have to deal with my father first." Dimitri kicked Ivan again and Ivan coughed and laughed at the same time. "Oh Dimitri, why do you want to ruin everything now; I had so much fun playing inside of Rose. She enjoyed it so much she even screamed your name but sadly you weren't here to join us. I had to stop when she started to bleed, it was getting nasty." Dimitri looked at me and I couldn't hide my tears anymore, he turned back to Ivan and yelled something in Russian. He sat on Ivan and punched him in the face. I was getting sick of the scene in front of me now. "Dimitri. Hay Dimitri; stop please just untie me so we can get out of here." He stood up and came to me and untied my hands then moved on to my feet. "Come on Roza. Do you need me to carry you?" He asked and I shook my head. "No I'm fine just; give me your duster please." He looked at me confused. "Why?" He asked as he took off the duster. "He tore my clothes and I'm not walking out here completely naked." Dimitri looked like he was about to explode out of anger. I pulled of the blanket and took the duster and stood up, I put it on and took Dimitri's hand. When he saw the blood on my legs a tear ran down his cheek. "Roza I am so sorry." I nodded and we walked to the door. When we passed Ivan, who was still lying on the floor holding his face with his hands, I stopped and kicked him as hard as I could in his manhood. We walked out of the house and Dimitri led me to the car. Christian was sitting in the driver's seat and got out when he saw us. "Rose. I'm so glad your alive." he hugged me and I just smiled, I wasn't in the mood to talk right now. Dimitri and I got in the back seat and Christian drove again. "Where too?" Christian asked Dimitri. "Hospital. I want too make sure she is okay." He said, I wanted to say I'm fine and I don't need to go to the hospital but I was too tired to fight with him now. Christian drove to the hospital and told Dimitri to call him when we are done. Dimitri and I walked into the hospital and asked for Dr. Cullen. "He is in room 102 just down the hall." The lady at the front desk said and Dimitri and I walked to his office. Dimitri knocked on his door and when the doctor looked up he smiled. "Ah Rose what can I do for you today? Please sit." He looked at me and his smile faded when he saw what I was wearing and the blood on my hands. "What is wrong?" He asked as he shut the door and we sat down. I didn't want to talk about it so Dimitri answered. "Rose was raped a few hours ago. Some low life took her just too get back at me by hurting the person I love the most." Dr. Cullen looked at me. "I'm so sorry Rose. So what can I do for you?" Dimitri held my hand and I smiled at him. "I would just like you to run a few test to see if she is okay. She was bleeding when I found her and she isn't a virgin so that's not normal right?" Dr. Cullen looked at me and then at Dimitri. "It could happen when a person was raped, because when being raped your body doesn't really want to open up to let the other person in so the other person forces himself in and that can hurt the women's womb and that can make that she can never have children." Dimitri's face went pale by the thought that we may never have kids. "Please doctor make sure she is okay, run every test possible do anything no matter the cost."

"Okay, Rose will you please come with me too that room again." I stood up and kissed Dimitri on the cheek and went to the room. The test took about twenty minutes then we went back to Dimitri. He was chewing his nails because he was so stressed and it was cute, his whole being was cute. The doctor looked at the results and frowned; he turned to us and said. "Rose you are pregnant. You are just two days along but you are pregnant. The test shows that other that being pregnant you are fine."

"We are going to have a baby?" Dimitri asked and I could see the tears in his eyes that he was hiding. The doctor nodded and Dimitri smiled. We left after that and walked home. I went straight too bed and Dimitri later joined me.

 **Please Review. i don't know what you guys think of the plot!**


	7. Chapter 6

CHAPTER 6

I woke up wrapped tightly in Dimitri's arms, I never want to move from this spot and that's when the morning sickness kicked in. I jumped up and ran to the bathroom. When I was done I went back into the room and Dimitri was still asleep. Weird he never slept this heavy. I got dressed and sat back on the bed when his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I laid back down and Dimitri put his head on my stomach. "How is my little angel today?" He kissed my tummy and looked up at me. "And how is my beautiful Roza? Did you sleep well?" I nodded my head and smiled at him. "Yeah thanks. What about you?" He looked back at my stomach and kissed it again and again. "I slept wonderfully with my family in my arms, save. Lissa said you guys are going out today to do dress shopping and everything. My mother asked if we could hold the wedding before we leave, she is scared she will miss it if we do it in America, but only if that is okay with you? We can hold a proper one later."  
"No, this will be our proper one. But how are we gonna to plan a wedding in four days?" I asked.

 **"** **Lissa told my mother she can do it; that is why you are going dress shopping today. Christian and I are in charge of the locations and getting our tuxes; Lissa said she and my mother and you will do the rest. Oh and Roza I have the most perfect place we can get married you will love it; don't worry the ceremony will be held in a church like you want it. Lissa told me you guys are leaving at five; that is in ten minutes go get dressed I will bring you up something to eat; okay." I nodded and he kissed my forehead and left. I walked over to the closet and got dressed in a red blouse and short jean shorts and my flats. Dimitri came in again while I was brushing my teeth; my hair was in a messy bun just like he likes it. I came out of the bathroom and sat next to him on the bed and ate the pancakes he brought up for me. It was amazing. Two minutes later Lissa walked in as I put down my plate and Dimitri was in the shower. "You ready?" She asked and I nodded. "Yeah let me just say goodbye to Dimitri first; okay." I walked into the bathroom with out knocking and Dimitri was singing 'All of me by John Legend' and he was really good. "Wow Comrade I didn't know you could sing like that." He turned around and looked embarrassed. "Roza don't you knock or give any warning before you just come in." I shook my head and laughed.**

 **"** **No Dimitri in a couple of days I will be your wife so I have the right to just walk in; but trust me when I say you will be praying for your life if I ever walk in and you are not alone in that shower." He shook his head. "Never Roza I love you and only you." I smile at him and he winked at me. "Come out and give me a kiss I'm leaving now and I won't see you this whole day so you better make this kiss good." He walked out and kissed me like his life depended on it and it was amazing. "How was that?" He asked I shrugged and pretended like I was thinking about it. "It was okay but I can't really remember how it felt maybe you should try again?" He smiled and gave me another kiss. "Rose we don't have all day and plus Olena is waiting for us." Lissa yelled. "We will have to continue this later." I said kissing him one last time then walked out and when to Lissa. "What did Dimitri hold you hostage in there or something. Wait don't answer that." Lissa smile and I laughed. "No Liss he was singing and I stood there listening to him first and I must say he could be a pro." Lissa laughed and we walked out of the room. "What song did he sing?" She asked as we approach Olena. "All of me by John Legend. It's a really romantic song."**

 **"** **What about a song?" Olena asked as we walked out of the front door and walked to the car and got in. I wasn't aloud to drive so I sat in the passenger seat while Olena drove and Lissa sat in the back. "Oh when I walked into the bathroom Dimitri was in the shower and he sang a really cute song."**

 **"** **You know Dimka only sings when he is really happy and I have only heard him sing twice in his life; when he was ten and he got a whole bookcase of his favorite books and when he met you; so this is his third time he is really happy and two out of the three times it's because of you. I just want to thank you; Rose for making my son so happy. All he could ask for now is a child but you can work on that later." She smiled and started the car. I just realized I haven't told her or Lissa I'm pregnant. I was going to keep it a secret until I graduate which was in three months and the doctor reassured me that I would only start to show after four months but they have a right to know. "Olena; Lissa I have something to tell you but you can't tell anyone. I'm pregnant. Dimitri and I found out yesterday. I'm three days along." Olena stopped the car and pulled me into a hug. Lissa just smiled and waited for her turn. Olena let go of me and I hugged Lissa. "Oh my; now you really have given my son everything he could ever ask for. Rose if you ever need anything and I do mean anything don't be afraid to ask." She wiped away some tears that fell down onto her cheeks. "Well there is one thing; may Dimitri and I please come and hide here with you guys after we tell my parents. I think Abe will be okay with it but my mother will want to rip the baby out of my stomach and tell me I'm way to young and all that stuff." Lissa actually laughed but Olena had a look of horror on her face; she didn't know what to say and I laughed. "It was just a joke Olena nothing will ever harm this baby; over my dead body and Dimitri's too." We stopped at the mall and everyone got out. We walked through half of the mall and there wasn't a shop that caught our eyes yet. We walked a while further when we came to a stop at this really fancy looking bridal shop; Fabulous Bride. We went in and was greeted by a girl in her early twenties; she was really pretty with red curls and blue eyes; she was a moroi. "What can I do for you today ladies?" She asked with a big smile on her face. Olena stepped forward and said with a smile pointing to me. "This is Rose and she is going to marry my son in just four days; she hasn't picked out any dresses or shoes yet it was kind of a last minute decision. So if you could please help us find her the perfect dress; shoes and brides maid dress. Can you do that for us? I know it's a lot to handle but we want it to be perfect." The girl looked at Olena and smiled brighter. "Sure I will do my best. I'm Catherine but you can call me Cat. How many Brides maids dresses do you want and do you have an idea for them like what color and type and the same for the Brides dress? Not to be rude but may I ask how old you are Miss…" She looked at me and I smile. "Just call me Rose and I'm seventeen and I know what your thinking but no I'm not messing up my life I love my fiancé a lot; more than life it self." She smiled at me and shook her head. "I'm not judging you; I got married when I was sixteen and I'm still happily married. What is your fiancés name?"**

 **"** **Dimitri Belikov; this is his mother Olena and this is my best friend Lissa. I think it's okay if we all called each other by our first names?" Everyone nodded and I smiled at Cat. I jumped right into business. "Okay so I would like one Brides Maids dress and one Maid of Honor dress which has to look different but not to different; they both have to be black with red in it somewhere with a sweetheart neckline and it has to be knee length. My dress has to be white of course also with a sweetheart neckline and it must resemble a princess's ball gown. With the veil to put over my head and I would like it in one seize bigger because I'm pregnant and I don't know if my weight will change in three days so just to be save. I was wondering if you could maybe tie a red lint around the waist of the dress?" She took a deep breath then smiled again. "I will do my best. Please follow me to the waiting\changing area where we will do the Brides Maids Dresses first if that is okay with you?" I nodded and we followed her to the other room. We sat down and she went off in the other direction. "Why the Brides Maids dress I thought Lissa was the only one that was going to stand next to you?" Olena asked I knew she was a little worried about the cost but I have it covered; Abe gave me a credit card and said I can have whatever I wanted. "No Lissa is my Maid of Honor and Vikka will kill me if she isn't at least a Brides Maid." Olena nodded just as Cat came in with two black dresses; one was black with a red rose on the bottom and a sweetheart neckline strapless and the other one had straps with it's sweetheart neckline and was red at the bottom and black from the waist up. 'Perfect' I thought. Lissa was the same seize as Vikka just longer; so I told Lissa to model both of the dresses. Olena and I agreed that those two were the right dresses and took them; we got black high heels to go with the dresses. Now it's my turn. I tried on about ten dresses but I didn't like anyone and this dress had to be perfect. Twenty more dresses later and I still didn't like any dress. Lissa told me we can come back tomorrow and go to another shop because we were running out of time. I did however get the perfect shoes. We spent six more hours in the mall. We bought decorations and gifts and made appointments for me for my hair; make up and nails. We drove home and it was eleven o'clock. We walked into the house and went straight to the living room where Dimitri; Christian; Paul; Yeva; Karolina; Sonya and Zoya where sitting and watching TV. I ran straight to Dimitri and sat on his lap giving him a big kiss. "Hay Vikka I hope you don't mind but I got you a Brides Maid dress; that is if you want to be my…" Vikka jumped up from her seat and hugged me on Dimitri's lap. "I would love that thanks Rose can I see the dress; please." She begged I looked at Lissa but she shook her head. "I'm sorry Vikka but we girls have to go and get ready everyone except Yeva. You sure you don't want to come along?" Yeva shook her head. "No thank you I will stay and look after Paul and Zoya." Paul looked up and frowned. "Can I please come along?" He begged. I still didn't know what they were talking about and clearly Dimitri didn't either. "And where do you plan on taking my Roza; Lissa?" He asked her but Christian answered him. "Lissa and the ladies are taking Rose for her bachelorette party and Adrian; Eddie; Abe and I are taking you for you bachelor party." As if on cue the doorbell rang and Adrian; Eddie and Abe walked in. "Our what?" Dimitri and I asked at the same time.**


	8. Chapter 7

**I hope you like Dimitri's bachelor outfit.**

CHAPTER 7

Lissa told me there was no way I would get out of this one so she made me go change and Christian send Dimitri too get changed as well. We walked upstairs and went into Dimitri's room. There were two packets on the bed; a pink packet with Mr. Belikov taped on it and a green packet with Mrs. Belikov taped on it. Dimitri and I exchanged looks then took our packages. I went to change in the bathroom and Dimitri changed in the room. I closed the door behind me and opened the package. There was a black corset; pink ballerina skirt; white leggings; a white veil and black heels. "What the hell!" I heard Dimitri yell from the room; I guess his package was worse that mine. "What's wrong?" I asked smiling. "Did you see what they want me to wear?" I laughed again and dressed into my outfit and went into the room. Dimitri stopped and looked at me with wide eyes. "Don't worry; Comrade as soon as this baby is out I will be dressing like this for you. And what the hell are you wearing." I laughed. He had a blue corset around his chest and a black mini skirt; while he was trying too get the stockings on. "It's not my choice don't laugh and help me; please. I don't know how you woman do these things." That made me laugh even more. I helped him and with great struggle we got it on. He had to wear the same heels I had on. "Hay look we're twines. Hold on Comrade I want to take a picture of us." I got out my camera and Dimitri started to protest. "Roza I don't think that is..." I gave him my best puppy dog face ever. "Please Sweetheart." I begged. "Oh alright; but just one." We posed for a picture then Lissa came into the room. "Come on Rose. Oh Dimitri you look." I interrupted her. "Sexy as always; right Liss?" She shook her head and laughed. "Well to be honest I never saw him in that way." I kissed Dimitri and Liss and I walked out the room. As we came out Christian went in and we heard him laugh; Dimitri is probably not so happy right now. We walked down the stairs and into the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch. I went to him and asked. "Hay uhm dad could I please talk to you in the kitchen?" He nodded and followed me into the kitchen. I was just going to tell him straight away no chit chat. I turned around to face him and put my hand on my stomach. "Dad I'm pregnant and before you ask; yes it's Dimitri's and I know I'm young but it's what I want. Please don't be mad at Dimitri; he is you future son-in-law and the love of my life." My father smiled then gave me a big hug. "Ah so Belikov came through with his promise; I'm going to be a grandpa." He laughed and let me go. "What promise did Dimitri make?" I asked. "Oh well I didn't want you to marry him because I thought he couldn't give you children but he promised me he was working on that." He laughed and I was about to speak when Lissa called me. I rolled my eyes and we went back to the living room; Dimitri was there as well and Olena kept on taking pictures of everyone. "Okay I guess we can go now. Oh and Lissa remember not to give Rose any alcohol or something to harm the baby." Dimitri said and Lissa looked at him with her 'I can't believe he just said that' look. She looked at me and I shook my head to show her too let it go. When it came to me putting my life on the line Lissa could always talk me out of it. Dimitri gave me a hug and whispered into my ear. "I love you; Roza. I will talk to your father tonight and tell him about the baby." I whispered back. "I already did Comrade you have to tell my mother." He pulled back and it looked like he saw a ghost. His face was pale and his eyes were wide open. I laughed and kissed him. "Or we can tell her together with you in front of me for protection you know." He kissed me again and Lissa grabbed my arm and pulled me out the door and into the car. Ten minutes later we stopped at a bar\restaurant. We got out of the car and as we walked to the place everyone's eyes were on me; especially the guys. Lissa gave me a banner to put around my stomach that said 'Bride to be'. We sat down at the biggest table in the middle of the place. Lissa took out some truth of dare cards that were made for Bachelorette parties and handed them to all the girls. We began straight away. Lissa was the first one to ask me. "Truth or Dare?" I thought about it for a second then my bad girl side took over. "Dare." She scratched on the card with a coin and read it out loud. "Okay Rose; pick one guy that resembles your fiancé the most and tell him how good your fiancé is in bed." I looked around the restaurant and spotted a guy who has the same hair color and length as Dimitri. I stood up and walked over to the guy and Lissa followed me with a video camera. "Hay how are you?" I asked the guy and he turned around to face me. He had a pretty face but Dimitri is my one and only. He smiled at me and said. "Much better now that you are here." He winked at me and I looked at Lissa who was holding the camera; I hope Dimitri never sees this. "Good. I'm great; speaking of being great I just had to tell you that my fiancé is great in bed; he does this one thing with his tongue that is amazing. Well thanks for listening to me. Bye." I said and turned around. Lissa laughed all the way back to our table. "Hay do you guys know what will make this more fun. How about we do both the dare and the truth?" Lissa asked and everyone; except me; nodded. Lissa handed the camera to Vikka and scratched on the card again. "What is the best thing; personality wise; about your fiancé?" I thought about it for a second and had no doubt that it was his good hart. "His good hart; the ability to see the goodness in a bad person like me and all the forgiveness he gives me; the second chances and mostly all his love; just to be truly loved by Dimitri Belikov is the best thing a girl can get and I got lucky enough to have his love even though I don't deserve it sometimes. He is an amazing man; he has to be to put up with all my nonsense and mood swings and still tell me at the end of the day he loves me. Olena you raised a wonderful man and I couldn't tell you in words how much I love and worship him." At the end of my speech everyone had tears in there eyes. We did a couple more dares and truths when the curtain on the little stage opened up and four 'Firemen' dancers came out. They danced on stage for a little while then came down to the crowed. One of them came up to me and took my hand. He led me to the stage and sat me down on the only chair right in the middle. They danced around me till the song ended and Lissa got it all on camera. We just hung out and ate at the restaurant for the rest of the night. It was six a.m. in the morning when we came home and Dimitri and the guys still wasn't there. He must be having a nice time. Everyone went straight to bed except me and Lissa. We were up making the guest list; wine choice; food; decor and everything ells for the wedding tomorrow. Lissa told me the church and the place we are holding the reception is all set up already all we still have to do is get me a dress later today. It was eleven a.m. when we finally decided to go to bed. I was pulling back the sheets when I heard the front door open. I ran down the stairs and saw Dimitri standing there with open arms smiling at me; he looked a little drunk; but that was okay. I ran to him and hugged him. "Ah my Roza I missed you so much. You look so beautiful." I laughed and kissed him when I heard someone clear their throat behind me. I turned around and saw a girl standing there. She was pretty with blue eyes; a lot like Christians; and raven black hair and a scar on her cheek; it looked like someone took three fingernails and scratched her in the face. "Hay you must be Rose. Dimka told me so much about you." She walked over to me and hugged me. "I'm Tasha Ozera; Christian's aunt." That explains her eyes. "Hay it's nice to meet you. Look I don't want to be rude but I really have to get some sleep and looking at Dimitri he does to so if you could excuse us we can all catch up later." She nodded and smiled at me while I took Dimitri's arm and pulled him up the stairs. I walked in first and turned around to look at Dimitri when he kissed me and picked me up. He laid me down on the bed and started to take off my shirt; he was a little more aggressive than he had to be and I could just see how this isn't a good idea. I pushed him off of me and sat up. "What is wrong?" He asked me. "Dimitri I love you but you are drunk and I'm tired so this isn't going to end well. Let's just go to sleep; okay?" He gave me one last kiss and got up and went into the bathroom. I fell asleep before he came out.

I woke up and turned to look at Dimitri but he wasn't there. I got up and dressed into a jean and pink tank top. As I walked out my room Lissa came up the stairs. "Hay Olena wants to see you and me in her room now. Something about a dress." I nodded and we walked to Olena's room. She and Yeva were sitting on her bed with a big box at their feet. I knocked on the door and opened it. "Come in Rose and Lissa." We walked in and stood in front of them. "Good morning." Lissa and I said at the same time.

"Rose I know how hard you have been looking for a dress and I don't know if you will find one today but just incase you don't I would like you to know you can always wear mine. I know it's not as good as a new one but just if you want." I looked at her and nodded my head. It would mean a lot to Dimitri if I wore his mom's dress. "Olena I would love to. No dress will be better than yours. May I see it?" "Of course Rose." She opened the box and pulled out a gorgeous dress. It was the perfect sweetheart neckline; strapless ball gown dress I wanted. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks. "Oh my goodness Olena it's stunning just what I wanted. May I try it on?" She nodded and helped me put the dress on. It was a perfect fit and I looked amazing in it. Yeva walked over to me and gave me a little box. "Now you have something borrowed; the dress; and something old and blue. You can pass it on to your children one day." I opened the box and there was a beautiful tiara inside with lapis lazuli stones on it. Olena gasped. "Oh mother I remember the day your mother gave that to you and you said you will only give it to the one who truly deserved it and I knew it would be Rose." Lissa pinned my hair up and put the tiara on. "Well Rose deserves it. At first I wasn't sure but I now know she was made for Dimka. Welcome to the family Roza." I hugged her and when I let go there was a knock on the door. Tasha came in and the smiles on Olena and Yeva's faces faded. Yeva walked out with out a word. "Natasha what are you doing here?" Olena asked and her words were laced with ice. Tasha ignored it and hugged Olena. "Oh I ran into Dimka last night and he invited me to the wedding. Oh and by the way Rose I wouldn't wear that dress if I were you. It shows off all your wrong curves." That was like a slap through the face. I was too shocked to say something so Olena spoke up for me. "Rose looks absolutely stunning in that dress Natasha and I'm sure Dimitri doesn't care what she wears as long as she is there and he loves her that is why he chose too marry her not anyone ells." Boom goes the dynamite. I haven't seen Olena this angry before. Lissa was helping me to undress while Olena said that. I put my jeans and tank top on again and put the tiara back. "Well it didn't look like that last night while he was kissing me." I froze and tears began to form in my eyes. "My Dimka would ne…" She cut Olena off by holding up her phone; showing a picture of them kissing; and I know it's from last knight because of his clothes. I ran out of the room and down the stairs to come face to face with Dimitri. I slapped him through his face. "The wedding is off!" I yelled and ran out the house. I ran to the park and sat on the swing crying. Two minutes passed when I felt a strong hand on my shoulder. "Roza whatever Tasha told you it didn't happen I love you and only you please Roza you have to believe me." I stood up and turned to face him. "I saw a picture of you kissing her Dimitri; kissing. I can't believe you seri…" I thought of the things I said last night; about how he always forgives me and gives me second chances. He once told me that the good out weighs the bad and he has done so much good for me. "Roza she kissed me by surprise and I guess someone took a picture; I pushed her away from me the second I realized what was going on." He looked at me with pleading eyes. "It's true she kissed him but he pushed her away." My dad was standing behind Dimitri out of breath. Tears were flowing down my face. "Roza I know what this may look like but I swear too you nothing happened. I'd rather be a strigoi than hurt you like that." I fell to my knees and cried; Dimitri wrapped his arms around me. "I'm sorry I should have trusted you; I'm sorry." Dimitri stroked my hair and kissed me on my head. "Shh Roza I understand."

 **Review and tell me if I did good.**


	9. Chapter 8

CHAPTER 8

I stood up and we walked back to the house. Tasha came out the door as we entered the driveway. I let go of Dimitri's hand and walked up to her. "You have to get over yourself and out of Dimitri's life; he chose me not you." She raised one eyebrow and had a smirk on her face; similar to the one Christian always has that I so bad want to punch of his face. "Oh and what is the little princes going to do if I don't stay out of his life." Well today was the day. I punched her on the nose and heard a sick cracking sound. "You broke my nose!" She cried holding her nose. "I know; I just made your ugly face a whole lot prettier. Next time it will be your skull that gets crushed." She ran away and Abe patted my head and said. "That's my girl. A father couldn't be prouder right Dimitri." Dimitri looked at me then at Abe. "Well a mentor also couldn't be prouder but a husband can show her how proud he is." He kissed me then we walked back into the house. "Rose I'm so sorry about what my aunt did. That was a low blow." Christian apologized. I shook my head and hugged him. "It wasn't your fault." He smiled at me and Lissa came around the corner. "Dimitri we want to show you something." We followed her into the living room and I sat on the couch and Dimitri sat on the floor between my legs. Lissa pressed play and the video of last night started. "Oh Lissa no." She laughed and we all watched the video. When we came to the part where I had to tell a guy about Dimitri's bed skills; Dimitri looked up at me and raised an eyebrow. "So Dimitri what do you do with your tongue?" Christian asked and we all laughed; even Yeva. "What is the best thing; personality wise; about your fiancé?" Lissa's voice came from the TV. I grabbed the remote and pressed pause. "Okay they have seen enough no one wants to hear my answer to that question. I'm hungry; who's hungry?" I tried to change the subject. "NO come on Rose we made a video of Dimitri too and you can see it if we finish yours." Christian said. "No it's okay I'm hungry let's all go and eat but I'm kind of curious about your answer Roza so just tell me what it was later then we can skip this whole video thing." Now I was curious about what he did. "No I want to see what you did plus my answer isn't so bad right Lissa?" She nodded and I pressed play. There was a long silence then my answer came through the TV. "His good hart; the ability to see the goodness in a bad person like me and all the forgiveness he gives me; the second chances and mostly all his love; just to be truly loved by Dimitri Belikov is the best thing a girl can get and I got lucky enough to have his love even though I don't deserve it sometimes. He is an amazing man; he has to be to put up with all my nonsense and mood swings and still tell me at the end of the day he loves me. Olena you raised a wonderful man and I couldn't tell you in words how much I love and worship him." Everyone in the room even the guys let out 'Aw' or 'Cute'. Dimitri stood up and sat next to me. "Roza you don't have any idea how much those words mean to me and you are not a bad person; all your flaws are what makes you; you and I couldn't love you more for that; I only give you second chances because I can't imagine my life without you. It's an honor to be loved by you Roza not the other way around. You are a blessing put on this earth and I'm so glad to have been blessed to have your love." He kissed me and I wanted to melt into his arms. "Wow your speech makes mine sound like a TV commercial for back acne." That made everyone laugh. "Okay; Okay Vikka; go ahead." Lissa said on the TV. "How good is your fiancé in bed on a scale from one to ten?" Vikka asked. "I would have to say eleven. Well it had to be good enough to make a baby grow inside of me so yeah; eleven." I shook my head and just looked down. Finally when my video was over we could watch Dimitri's. His was more or less the same as mine just he had to give Abe a lap dance; which I found hilarious and he had to dance on a pole. "Oh so my dad gets more action than me; you are going to dance like that for me right?" I asked Dimitri. "You have no idea how bad that was." Abe said and we all laughed. "Okay Rose go and pack. You can't stay in the same house Dimitri is in the night before your wedding; it's bad luck. You and I are going to stay in a hotel." I sighed and got up. "May I at least help her pack before she leaves?" Dimitri asked Lissa. "Yeah." Lissa nodded with a smile. Dimitri and I walked up to his room and he helped me pack. "Roza?" "Yeah." "I'm really happy we made up and put that whole mess behind us but while you were yelling at me you stopped in the middle of your sentence; why?" "Well I was just thinking about what I said last night about your good hart and all the chances you give me and I also remembered something you told me a long time ago. All that made me change my mind and realize that it was just an accident. I needed to forgive you; because I love you." He walked over to me and pulled me into his arms. "And what did you remember; I have told you a lot in this past year." "That the good out weighs the bad and you have done so much good for me that this one bad thing can't ruin all the good things; like our baby." He kissed me and Lissa came in. "Let's go." She said then went back out the room. "I will meet you at the altar tomorrow." He said and kissed me one last time. "I'll be the one in white." I said and left the room. I heard him sigh and say happily. "I can't wait." Lissa and I walked out the house and went to the hotel. I have completely forgotten that she was pregnant as well. "How far along are you; I forgot that you are also going to be a mummy." We sat down on the bed. "Oh I'm great; I can barely feel the baby. I just can't wait till I start to show and till the baby kicks. All that Christian needs to do now is ask me to marry him. But we have to focus on you first now." "I just can't wait to walk down the aisle and see Dimitri's face. That is how you know if your husband truly loves you; by looking at his expression when you walk down the aisle. Make sure you get that on camera and a photo please Liss?" She nodded and we talked for hours about random little things. "What is your song going to be?" I picked out all the songs without Dimitri even knowing; I hope he is ok with that. "When I walk in 'A Thousand Years' will play; when we walk out 'All of me' will play; when we enter the reception place 'She's Got The Looks' will play and finally the song we will dance on is going to be "Never Gonna Be Alone'. It's the first song Dimitri and I danced on; on our first date." She smiled and we went to bed shortly after that. I just fell asleep when my phone rang. I picked it up. "Hello?" "Hay my beautiful Roza. I just wanted to tell you I love you and you must have sweet dreams. The bed is so cold without you next to me. I can't wait till tomorrow." "I love you too Dimitri. I have Lissa to hold me tonight so I'm not so lonely." We both laughed then he hung up. I fell asleep knowing that tomorrow when I wake up I will be Mrs. Belikov.

Lissa jumped on me and shook me. "Wake up Rose wake up. It's your wedding day." I opened my eyes and saw Olena; Yeva; Vikka and my mom standing there. "Mom! What are you doing here?" I asked and Lissa got off me. "Hay ladies mind giving me and Rose some time alone? Thank you." My mom said and they walked out the room. Guess I should start explaining. I got out of the bed and stood in front of my mother. "Look mom I can explain. I love Dimitri with my whole hart and he loves me. Mom I have only wanted three things from you my whole life and that was for you to love me and be there for me and now I'm asking you the third thing; to accept my marriage with him and our baby. I'm also pregnant mom and I know you think that I'm too young but I have Dimitri and he will help me in this marriage and with the baby. All I'm asking you is to accept us and your grandchild into your life." "Rose I do love you and I know I haven't always been there for you but all I want is for you to be happy and even though I don't like the fact that you will be marrying a guy seven years older than you; I want to be there and I promise that I will be the best grandmother I can be. From now on I will be a mother to you Rose; I promise." She hugged me and I cried like a baby. She called my soon to be family back into the room and we started to get dressed; well they did I just put on a jean and t-shirt and we went to my salon appointments. I did my hair; nails; make up and wax in less than five hours. We went back to the hotel to get me in my wedding dress because the wedding started in half an hour. I was all done and they put on my tiara. My mother came to me and gave me a little box. I opened it and there was a beautiful string of purls in it. "Thank you mom it's beautiful." She put it on and smiled at me. "I was going to wear it on my wedding but due to circumstances I had to leave your dad before the big day came." She really didn't want to leave my dad. "Will you tell me the story someday?" She nodded her head and they all got into a limo. I had to ride in a carriage pulled by two white horses.


	10. Chapter 9

CHAPTER 9

When I arrived at the church everyone except the photograph; Lily was her name; was inside. As I got off the carriage Lily took some photo's and went inside. My dad came out a second later and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "You look stunning I love your dress. It must have cost a fortune." I smiled at him.

"No it was for free; Olena lend it to me. Do I look pretty enough for him?" Abe opened his mouth to say something but stopped himself and took my hand. "Everyone is waiting." We walked till we were in front of the two big doors that held my future inside it. "Dad; don't let me fall." He leaned closer to me and whispered. "Never." and the doors opened. The song 'A Thousand Years' started to play and Vikka walked in first followed by Lissa and lastly Paul walked in; he was our ring carrier. Now it was my turn; I took a deep breath and we started to walk in.

{Dimitri's Point of View}

I looked up and I saw my beautiful Roza coming down the aisle. I must've had the biggest smile on my face when I saw her. She was wearing my mothers wedding dress and that meant so much to me and I noticed on her head was Yeva's tiara; she told me once that no one was ever good enough to wear it but I knew my Roza was one in a million. She finally stood in front of me and her dad gave her a kiss on her head and took her hand. As he placed her hand in mine he whispered. "Take good care of her Belikov." I nodded my head and pulled Roza softly by her hand to stand next to me. The ceremony started but all I could notice is how wonderful my Roza was. "Dimitri you may now read your vows to Rose." I let go of Roza's hands and looked for the piece of paper with my vows on them. Once I found them everyone laughed. "From the moment I met you Roza I knew you were the one for me. You mesmerized me with your beauty and grace. I take you to be my best friend; my faithful partner and my one true love. I promise to encourage you and inspire you and to love you truly through good times and bad. I will forever be there to laugh with you; to lift you up when you are down and to love you unconditionally through all of our adventures in life together." She had tears coming down her eyes. "Do you; Dimitri Belikov; take; Rosemarie Hathaway; to be your beloved wife in sickness and in health; for richer or for poor as long as you both live?" I wanted to scream it out but I had to keep it civilized. "I do." I put the ring on her finger.

{Rose's Point of View}

After his vows tears were flowing down my cheeks. "Rose you may now read your vows to Dimitri." I didn't have it written on a piece of paper because I knew the words by hart. I took Dimitri's hand and looked into his eyes. "From this moment I take you as my best friend for life. I pledge to honor; encourage and support you through our walk together. When our way becomes difficult; I promise to stand by you and uplift you; so that through our union we can accomplish more than we could alone. I promise to work at our love and always make you a priority in my life. With every beat of my hart; I will love you. And with this ring I give you my hart; I promise from this day forward; you shall not walk alone; may my hart be your shelter and my arms your home." Dimitri squeezed my hand a little and I smiled. "Do you; Rosemarie Hathaway; take; Dimitri Belikov; to be your beloved husband in sickness and in health; for richer or poor as long as you both live?" My smile widened and I yelled out. "I do!" I put the ring on Dimitri's finger and we both smiled. "Well I now pronounce you husband and wife. Mr. Belikov you may now seal the deal with a kiss." Dimitri pulled me into his arms and kissed me with so much love and passion. He let go and we both walked down with the song 'All of me' playing as background music. Once we walked out the door everyone threw rose peddles at us and we got on the carriage I came in and drove off. Lily followed behind us in her car to the place we are going to take pictures.

The pictures took about twenty five minutes. When we were done we drove off to the place the reception was held in and it was beautiful. Dimitri helped me off the carriage and we walked hand in hand into the place. Dimitri smiled and shook his head as he heard the song that was playing. 'She's got the Looks'. We walked all the way to our table at the end of the room and sat down. At the other end of the room was a little stage where the DJ was. Christian got up and stood on the stage. "Hi everyone; thanks for coming tonight. I'm Christian Ozera and I'll be your MC tonight. Firstly I would like to start off with some speeches. Lissa you are up first." Christian got off the stage and Lissa took his place. "Hay guys uhm I would just like to start off by saying thank you Rose for fourteen years of friendship. You are the world's best friend and I love you to the moon and back. You are my sister; you stuck by me through everything and I couldn't be more thankful to have you in my life. I will never forget the first day we met. I was sitting on a swing in the playground at St. Vladimir and a group of kids came to me and started to bug me about my hair or clothes and I started to cry. I heard a little boy scream and when I looked up I saw Rose beating up the little boy who was teasing me and she broke his nose and gave him black eyes. From that day on we were best friends and nobody ever messed with me because Rose always had my back. Dimitri you better take care of my little Rosie like she took care of me." We all rose our classes and took a sip of Russian vodka; well I had sprite. Lissa got off the stage and Christian went back up. "Okay thank you Lissa that was sweet; the total opposite of Rosie. Now there were a couple of ladies who asked me if they could return something to Dimitri that he left at there houses; ladies please give the man his things back." My mother stood up and came to our table and gave Dimitri a pair of boxers. She walked back to her table then four girls came up and gave him some other things like a toothbrush; thongs; shirt and a bra. Dimitri was red as a tomato. Olena and my mother gave a speech and so did Abe; it was kind of toughing in a way. Christian called me and Dimitri to do the flower tossing and so that Dimitri could remove my carter. I threw the flowers first and Lissa caught it which made me laugh thinking about the conversation we had earlier. I had to stand on a chair and Dimitri got under my dress; they blindfolded him. He was kissing my leg close to where the carter was and that made me laugh. "Dimitri that tickles" I said giggling. After two minutes he found the carter and took it off. He tossed it and Adrian caught it. Dimitri didn't like that so much but what is he going to do about it; ask for it back. After that we ate. The food was amazing and for the desert Dimitri and I cut the cake. Now it was time to open up the dance floor. Dimitri and I danced on "Never gonna be alone" and soon Lissa and Christian joined in. The song ended and Dimitri and I sat back down; four songs later Adrian came to me. "Hay Little Dhampir would you like to dance; only if that is okay with you Belikov." Dimitri looked at me and I stood up. "Just one dance okay." Adrian had a big grin on his face while we walked to the dance floor. We began dancing on the song 'Make you feel my love'. "Cradle snatcher doesn't look to happy about this; maybe it's the song." I turned my head towards Dimitri and he really didn't look happy. "You have to stop; Adrian. Don't call him a cradle snatcher and please when we go back to the Academy don't say anything about me and Dimitri being together; they will fire him or throw him in prison. There is one more thing I have to tell you; don't get mad okay. I'm pregnant." "What? Does he know; who's baby is it?"

"Yes he knows and it's his. It's a really long story that I will tell you another day; okay?" He nodded his head and spun me around. "You really look gorgeous tonight Rose and that dress is stunning."

"Thanks Adrian you don't look bad yourself. You know I haven't seen you smoke or drink once this whole time; well except when we did the toasts; why?"

He looked thoughtful for a second then smiled. "I know you don't like it when I smoke or drink so I won't do it in front of you; especially now with the baby." He spun me around again.

"That is really sweet; thanks Adrian." Lissa came to us and asked if she could cut in. Adrian let go of me but I grabbed him in for a hug before he went back to his table. "Dimitri saw that you know. He has had his eyes on you two since Adrian asked you to dance. He actually asked me to cut in." Lissa said as we begun to dance. I smiled and thought to myself 'I never thought Dimitri to be the jealous type.' Lissa and I danced through about six songs before I went back to the table. As I sat down Dimitri came to the table and sat down next to me and held my hand. "Roza I'm sorry I just really don't like him."

"It's okay Dimitri I understand. I love you." Dimitri kissed me and all was forgotten. The rest of the night went by fast. It was four in the morning and our flight leaves at five p.m. so we had to cut the reception short. When we got home everyone except me and Dimitri went to bed. We packed and laid on the bed; kissing. We fell asleep after that. My dream came true; I have Dimitri and now I will have his child.


	11. Chapter 10

CHAPTER 10

I woke up and Dimitri was still fast asleep but everyone ells was awake; I could hear them. I took a shower and went down stairs; into the kitchen. "Hay everyone; Liss are you guys all packed?" She nodded. Adrian and my mother went home last night after the wedding; Adrian offered to give my mom a lift back to court in his private jet and after court he will go back to the Academy and Abe had to do some business after the wedding but promised to come see me whenever he could. Dimitri came down to the kitchen twenty minutes later. While he ate Lissa; Christian and I packed all the bags into the car. When he was done we said our goodbyes and got in the car. The drive to the airport was long and I would really miss this place and my new family. Once we boarded I fell asleep. I had the worst nightmare in the history of nightmares. Dimitri was standing over our little girl's body; his mouth was covered in blood and her neck had two holes in it. I looked up at Dimitri and his brown eyes were red; he was a strigoi. "I'm sorry Roza but I was so hungry; I still am." He came running to me and before he reached me I woke up. Dimitri was shaking me. "Roza we are here." I stood up and got off the airplane. "Roza what were you dreaming about; you were so uneasy while you slept"

"It was just a bad dream." I wasn't going to tell him I dreamt about him being a strigoi and killing our baby. We walked back to the main office to tell Kirova we arrived safely and that Lissa and Christian went to their dorms. As we entered her office her smile faded. "Sit down. Guardian Petrov is on her way and we have to talk to you both." Alberta walked in a second later and had a sad expression on her face when she looked at us. "Rose; Dimitri we know about you two and the wedding in Russia and that you are pregnant with Dimitri's baby. We got a tip two days ago and Kirova and I came up with three options." Kirova interrupted Alberta.

"The first one is we arrest Dimitri for getting married to his student and getting her pregnant while she is under age; sending him to prison for five years; stripping him of his guardian duties and kicking Rose out of school also stripping her of future guardian duties."

"Or" Alberta cut Kirova off. "Rose could go to school for the next three months and graduate. When she gave birth and took care of the baby for two years after the birth she will become Lissa's guardian and go on with her life as normal with you and the baby but then we will have to fire you from the Academy; you may still stay on campus till Rose graduates and after that you will get assigned to be Christians guardian. But you will have a black mark on your record for the rest of your life. We will get Rose a new mentor to teach her how to fight while she is pregnant. Or we send her to a new Academy and you and Rose may never see each other again and you will have to give your baby up for adoption. Which one will it be?" I was fighting back tears. In all three options Dimitri gets penalized; first he goes to jail; second he gets a black mark on his record that everyone will see as him being a bad guardian and three we can't be together and I have to give our baby up. I looked at Dimitri because I didn't know what to say or what option to choose. He smiled at me and I knew what that meant; he knew what one to choose. "We will take option two. Rose needs to finish school and one bad mark on my record isn't that bad. I love Rose and I didn't plan on falling in love it just for all the options."

"Okay Dimitri you are no longer an employee here. You can go over to guess housing and ask the guardian at the front desk for your room number. Rose is still not allowed to visit you after curfew. Rose you will meet your new mentor tomorrow but your schedule will stay the same." Alberta said and walked to the door but just before she walked out I stood up. "Alberta who gave you the tip"

"I'm not allowed to say Rose but just know I'm very disappointed in you right now; both off you." She walked out of the room. Those words hit me like a brick wall. Since the first day I came to the Academy I saw Alberta as a mother; I went to her with all my problems and joys; she always gave me advice and I always took it to heart but now I disappointed her and that was not what I wanted to do. Out of everyone in this stupid Academy I wanted to make her proud of me. A tear ran down my cheek and Dimitri wiped it away. "Let's go Rose." I walked out the door and Dimitri followed me. "I'm really tired I will see you later; okay." I kissed Dimitri on the cheek and turned away from him because I didn't want him to see me cry again. "Roza what is wrong; you know you can tell me anything." I still didn't want to turn around so he grabbed my arm and turned me to face him. "Hey look at me. What is it? Did I make the wrong choice; tell me what you want and I will make it happen." He pulled me into his arms and I just couldn't hide my tears anymore; I cried like a baby while he stroked my hair.

"She was the last person I wanted to disappoint Dimitri. Did you see her face when she looked at me."

"Roza calm down it was just Alberta; I thought you didn't like her." Dimitri was confused now but I don't blame him. From the first day he met me I acted like I hated all the teachers but I actually liked some. "You don't understand ever since my mother left me here I always looked up to Alberta as a mother figure. She was always there for me and I made a promise to myself that I would make her proud and today when she said she was disappointed in me it felt as if someone stabbed me in the stomach. I know I made the right choice when I married you but it still hurt." He kissed my head and hugged me tighter.

"Roza you are amazing and you will make her proud again. After I said I would mentor you she came to me and gave me all the information I needed and she told me that you are a piece of work but you are worth it and I know she likes you Roza and she will see you that way again; I promise." I pulled away from him to look him in the eyes. "I love you Comrade I will see you later." He gave me a quick kiss and we went our separate ways. I went to my room and I felt really tired. I didn't even unpack my bags I just passed out.

My darn alarm clock woke me up. "Dimitri turn it off or it will meet the wall." The alarm clock still beeped and Dimitri didn't answer me. "Dimitri." I turned around then I remembered he wasn't here. I turned off the alarm clock and stood up. Today I am meeting my new mentor and they said my schedule is the same so I have a two hour session with him right now. I got dressed in my black gym pants and black tank top. My clothes still fit me perfectly; that was a good sign. I walked to the food court and grabbed a doughnut. I ran to the gym to see Alberta walking out the door. "Rose I was just going to come look for you." She stood in front of me and I couldn't help it I hugged her. "I'm sorry Alberta I didn't mean to disappoint you; you mean a lot to me and I will do whatever I can to make you proud again. I didn't plan on falling for him it just happened." I let go of her and she put her hand on my cheek. "Rose I know you didn't mean to and that love is natural but you don't understand what I had to do to find a good solution for you both. Rose I think of you as a daughter and I really like Dimitri; he is a good friend of mine and when I heard you two got married and you are pregnant that meant I had to lose one of you; I didn't want that so I had to bargain with Kirova to find a way to let you both stay. But we can talk about that another time; your new mentor is waiting." We walked to the gym and opened the doors. A good looking guy stood near the punching bag and turned around when he heard the door open. He was really cute; black longish hair that barely toughed his ear and dark green eyes; his skin was tanned like most Dhampirs and he was well built. As we walked I slipped on the floor but Alberta caught me before I fell. We stood in front of him now and he was checking me out; admiring my body. "Rose this is Damon Salvatore; he will be your new mentor for the next three months and you will only be getting combat classes from him and nobody ells. Guardian Salvatore this is Rose Hathaway; she can be a hand full but she is an amazing student. I'm sure she will adapt quickly to the new training she needs. Well have fun Rose and call me if you need anything." She nodded to Damon and walked out. "It's nice to meet you Rose. Let's skip the titles; you can just call me Damon." He said with a crocked smile and shook my hand. "It's nice to meet you to just a shame about the circumstances." He looked at me confused. "What do you mean?"

"Well no offense but I liked my old mentor a lot and that is why you are my new mentor because I fell in love with him and he got me pregnant; they did tell you this ;didn't they?"

"Well no; not in so much detail just that you are pregnant and need someone to teach you how to fight while pregnant; but don't worry I over share sometimes to." The doors opened and I turned around. Dimitri walked in and came to us. "Hay I'm Dimitri Belikov; you must be Rose's new mentor. I asked Alberta if I could come in and observe because I have nothing better to do. Is that okay?" Damon shook Dimitri's hand and nodded. "Sure I don't mind I'm Damon by the way. Are you related to Rose?"

"I'm her old mentor." Damon looked at me with a knowing smile. "Okay so you are the one that knocked her up; she told me." Dimitri looked at me and then back at Damon. "I didn't knock her up; I started a family with the women I love." Damon opened his mouth to probably say something stupid again so I cut him off. "Can we please just start the lesion?" Damon nodded and walked away to get some mats out of the supply closet. Dimitri kissed me on the cheek. "I will be right there Roza. Good luck." He walked to a chair and sat down. Damon came back out and placed the mats on the floor.


	12. Chapter 11

CHAPTER 11

"Okay Rose we will start with some sparring but first ten laps; off you go." I groaned and that made Damon laugh. "I read on your file that you hate running but it's necessary; if you can't fight off the strigoi you must…" I cut him off because I know that saying. "Run for your life; I know Dimitri drilled that into my head. Running was all I did for the first two weeks I came back." He sighed and looked at Dimitri but quickly looked back at me. "Well I will let you do other stuff and we will keep the running to a minimum but ten laps everyday okay?" I nodded and began running. As I finished my last lap I tripped over my shoelace and fell on my hands and knees; luckily not my stomach. Damon and Dimitri ran to me and helped me up. "I'm okay it was just my shoelace nothing to worry about. Comrade I'm fine; really."

"I have a new nickname for you; clumsy. First you slip on a flat surface; and that takes skills by the way; and now you trip over your shoelace; what will Clumsy fall over next?" Damon said and laughed. Dimitri didn't think he was too funny; he tightened the hold he had on my arm and helped me up. "Are you sure you are fine?" I nodded at Dimitri and he went back to his seat. "Okay let's spar I want to get you back for the whole clumsy thing." Damon and I walked over to the sparing mat and he showed me a couple of things I had to do to protect the baby if someone threw me down to the ground. We spared ten times and I won four out of the ten. He also showed me how to always protect my stomach in a fight. "Well done Rose you are a wonderful student. I will see you at the end of the day again." I nodded and walked over to Dimitri. "I will see you later Damon." Dimitri and I walked out and he walked me to my next class. "I'm sorry you must be really bored now that you don't have any classes." I said while we walked.

"No I really didn't have much to do before I just had you to train and one combat class you were in. I basically lived for you Roza. Every morning I woke up I would get excited because I would see you." I smiled and bumped Dimitri with my shoulder. "Belikov I heard you quite the Academy; why?" Stan Alto; my Bodyguard Theory class instructor; stood behind us. Dimitri and I turned around. "Guardian Alto it's good to see you again. It's a long story but it just didn't feel right working here anymore." Stan looked at me and raised an eyebrow. "Rose what are you still doing here; don't you have class or something." I opened my mouth to give him a snarky comment but Dimitri cut me off. "He is right Rose I will see you later in the gym okay." I looked at him and sighed. I walked away and went to my class. The rest of the day went by fast; I didn't see Dimitri again and that sucked. Now I was headed to see Damon again for our after school session. I entered the gym and Damon smiled at me. "Ah Clumsy is back. Alberta told me that I can only have you for an hour after school because you need to rest so let's start." We spared again and the hour went by faster than I expected. "Well time is up. Hay Rose are you hungry? I was thinking we could grab some lunch; get to know each other. If I'm stuck with you for three months I want to learn everything I can about you." He said laughing. I was really hungry and I didn't mind the company. "Sure I would love to. Let's go." We walked out the gym and straight to the food court. Damon paid for my food which was totally unnecessary but he insisted. We talked about random stuff and four hours later we left the food court. "Thanks Damon I will see you tomorrow."

"Can I walk you back to your room?" I only had two hours left till curfew so I wanted to go to Dimitri. "No thank you I am going to go to Dimitri but we should do this again and next time I'm paying." He gave me a hug and I walked away to guess housing. I was about to knock on Dimitri's door when I felt two arms around my waist. "Hay my sexy battle god." I heard a laugh but it was not Dimitri's laugh. I turned around and looked straight into Mason's face. Mason Ashford is my best guy friend since kinder garden but he liked me a little bit more that just a friend. "I always knew you thought of me as a sexy battle god. Hay Rose long time no see." He gave me a hug then let me go. "I thought you were someone ells. How have you been Mase? I didn't see you in class today."

"Kirova wanted me to help her carry some boxes to her office and gave me the rest of the day off. Who did you think I am; do you have a boyfriend I don't know about." He had a sad expression on his face. "No why would I keep that from you. What are you doing here at guess housing?" I had to lie to him. "I was in the woods and this was the closes way back to the dorms and why are you here?"

"I was just on my way to Adrian's. He has a couple of books he would like me to give to Lissa." I had to think quickly to tell him a lie he would believe. "I could come with you and help you carry." He was being so nice. "It's just two books Mase I think I can handle that and I'm going to Lissa after I picked up the books. She and I had a little fight I really want to talk about with her." He nodded and waved at me as he walked away. I turned back to Dimitri's door and knocked; a few seconds later he opened up. "Oh so you are done with Damon; now I'm good enough again. Is it not bad enough he is your new mentor now he keeps you in five hours after your session ended? Who does he think he is? Doesn't he understand you are pregnant you can't train that much." Dimitri yelled. He was being jealous now and that was stupid. "Dimitri we weren't training; well the first hour we did; Alberta cut our after school session short. Damon asked if I could join him for lunch and I was really hungry; I didn't see anything wrong with that. We talked and when I looked at the time it has been four hours. Please don't be mad at me if I did something to upset you; I'm truly sorry that was not my intension." He pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair. I think he was feeling bad about all this; he really hurt my feeling when he yelled at me like that. "Listen Roza I'm sorry I yelled at you I just see the way he looks at you and it really tics me off. You are mine and this baby in your stomach is mine and I won't let anyone take that away from me." He put his hand on my stomach. "What do you mean you see the way he looks at me?"

"Roza are you that blind? He looks at you with so much desire; passion; love; hunger and lust the same way I look at you. I can see it in his eyes; he wants you but he will have to kill me to get to you."

"No Dimitri I am not blind. I just didn't see it because I only have eyes for one special guy. I don't know if you know him; he has beautiful long brown hair and brown eyes that makes me want to melt in them; oh and his body is amazing; so gorgeous and well built. His whole being is just out of this world." Dimitri chuckle "Dimitri you have nothing to be jealous about I love you and only you. I also don't know why you still look at me with desire; I'm yours." He grabbed my arm and pulled me into his room and shut the door; trapping me between it and him. "Because it has been so long since I got to really kiss you and hold you and well just be with you." I stood on my toes and kissed him. He picked me up and gently put me down on the bed. I put my hands under his shirt and pulled it off him. "Are you sure you want to do this?" He asked as he pulled my shirt off. "Are you trying to talk me out of it?" He laughed and kissed me again then the kiss became much more. I fell asleep wrapped in his arm. I know I was suppose to go back to my room but I was so comfortable here with him.

I woke up just when the sun set. I had school again in two hours; I need to get back to my room and take a shower and get ready for the day. I unwrapped myself from Dimitri's arms and dressed as quickly and quietly as I could. I wrote Dimitri a note saying I had to get back and went to my own room. The day went by in a blur and I didn't see Lissa once and Christian said he didn't know where she was. All I had now was my session with Damon then I could go check on her. I knew she was save; thanks to the bond; but needed someone to talk to. "Damon I was wondering if I could skip training today. My friend; Lissa; is in the same boat I'm in and I haven't heard of her today. I really just want to go and talk to her."

"Sure Rose." I gave him a hug and walked out just as I closed the door I felt really dizzy. I ignored it and took two more steps before blacking out.

I opened my eyes and stared straight into the white ceiling of the school's infirmary. I was about to sit up when I heard two people talking; Damon and Dimitri. "What was I suppose to do; Dimitri; leave her there and call you to take her to the hospital. You need to grow up. She is better than you."

"And she is better than you; you have to stop looking at her the way you do. She is mine and that baby in her stomach is mine; you will have to kill me if you want them." Dimitri said and came into my room. I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep; he took my hand and whispered to my stomach. "He won't come near your mother or you; I will not let him. You two are mine and I love you." Hearing him say that gave me goose bumps on my arms. I love it when he gets all 'she is mine' to protect me. "As I am yours; you are mine Dimitri remember that." He looked up at me and smiled. I sat up and kissed him to show him I'm his. Dimitri got me discharged and walked me back to Lissa's room; turns out the reason I fainted was because I didn't have enough food in my body for two people. Once we were at Lissa's door Dimitri kissed me; "I will give you some time alone with Lissa but call me and only me when you want to go to your room; okay! Not Damon." I nodded my head and kissed him again. When he walked away I knocked on Lissa's door. She opened the door and hugged me. "Oh Rose I'm so glad you came; I have something to tell you." I walked into her room and closed the door. "Is everything okay with the baby?" She nodded then with a smile held her left hand up. "Christian asked me to marry him. Can you believe it? We are going to hold the wedding in Russia after we graduate and best off all is; we are going to live in Russia Baia to be close to your new family." I loved that she wanted to do this for me but it's her life not mine. "Liss I love that you want to make me happy by moving to Russia but your happiness is more important than mine and I can always visit Dimitri's family so…"

"Rose! I didn't do this for just you; I like Dimitri's family as well and well I consider them family. We're going to live there if you like it or not." I hugged Lissa again and we sat on her bed. We ate and talked for hours; it was past curfew and we were getting really tired. I said goodbye to Lissa and left her room. Dimitri must be fast asleep so I didn't want to wake him. The guess housing building was closer to the moroi dorms so I was going to sneak to Dimitri's room tonight. Dimitri never closed his bathroom window; that will be my entrance. I walked to Dimitri's room and went to his bathroom's wall. Like I said his window was open. I climbed through it and opened the door. Dimitri was lying on the couch; fast asleep. He had a really big couch; big enough for two. I walked to his closet and got a blanket. As I turned around to go back to the couch Dimitri was standing behind me. "Didn't I ask you to call me when you want to go to your room?" I looked thoughtful for a moment then shook my head. "You little liar" He said then picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. After he spun me around he threw me lightly on the bed and kissed me. Just then his phone rang. He looked at me and then at his phone. "Just answer it." He looked at me and kissed me again then answered his phone and got off of me. I laid on the bed and listened to his conversation. "Hello?" He listened for a few seconds then nodded his head. "I will be right there. See you in a minute Alberta." He hung up and looked at me. "I have to go but I will be back as soon as I am done; Alberta wants to talk to me. You are staying here for the night and staying till I'm awake; right?" I didn't have any clothes for the morning but I really wanted to stay. I remembered I had laid out some clothes this morning on my bed that I didn't wear today.

"I would love to stay till you wake up but then you will have to get me some clothes before you come back. There is an outfit laid out on my bed just grab it when you are done please." He nodded and kissed me again. I gave him my key to my room and he left.


	13. Chapter 12

CHAPTER 12

I was sitting all alone in his room and had nothing to do when I saw one of Dimitri's western books on the table. I took it and sat on the recliner chair. As I opened the book to the last place Dimitri has read something fell out the book and landed on my lap. It was a picture of him and me; from when we where in Baia. The picture was from our picnic date and we had chocolate all over our face; well mostly Dimitri. I put the picture back into the book and went to chapter one. As I read the book it became really interesting. One hour later Dimitri came into the room and I was still reading the book. I was just finishing the last few lines of chapter sixteen when he spoke. "Roza what are you doing?"

"Shh Dimitri I'm almost done." I finished the chapter and put the book down. Dimitri stared at me with wide eyes. "I get it now; why you like those books so much. It can get quite interesting." He shook his head. "Who are you and what have you done to my Roza?" That made me laugh and his face saddened. "I'm going to miss that laugh so much." He said and picked me up off the recliner and sat down on it with me on his lap. "What do you mean your going to miss my laugh; a-are you breaking up with me?" He shook his head and kissed my hand. "No Roza I could never abandon you and our baby; that would break my heart but I have to leave only for a short time. When I went to Alberta she asked me if I could go on a mission for her. There has been an attack in Spokane and she wanted me to go alone on the mission to investigate; she said they would pay me for the mission and then we can buy a house where ever Lissa and Christian are going to stay. I know you don't want me to go but I'm losing my mind just sitting around all day. Alberta said it wouldn't take long." He was going to leave me and our baby to go and fight strigoi. I know all guardians live for that but I didn't know if he would make it back. 'Of course he would Rose he is a big bad Russian battle god and he said it won't take long' I said to myself in my head. "I understand; I don't like it but I understand. Just promise me you will make it back in one piece and not be gone to long; I want you here for my birthday. When are you leaving?" He sighed and looked at his watch; that meant soon. "In ten hours; so let's make the time we have left count." He kissed me again and took me to his bed. After we declared our love to each other four times; we fell asleep. He promised me he would wake me up when he had to leave. Seven hours later Dimitri woke me up.

"Morning Roza I have to leave in ten minutes. Give me a kiss." I opened my eyes and saw that he was all dressed and packed. "I'm going to miss you. I will send you the first picture of the baby. My appointment is this Saturday. I love you so much." He kissed me and held me tight. "I really wish I said no but I will call you every day and night. I love you and you to little Belikov" He kissed me one last time and walked out the door.

Two and a half months later and Dimitri still wasn't back. I used to talk to him every day but this last month he has been to busy and he told me that he doesn't know when he will be back. I didn't even feel like celebrating my birthday so I just sat in my room and mopped. My field test was on Friday; the field test is our final test and how good you do on it determine who you will be guarding. Damon has me all ready for it but I really do wish Dimitri was here. Last time I spoke to him he said that he would maybe be here but I shouldn't get my hopes up. Damon and I are getting closer by the day and I know Dimitri wouldn't like that. Damon went with me to both of my appointments but he never came in the room and has been here with me through all my moods; carvings and morning sickness. I was on my way to go have lunch with him now. As I was walking to the food court Lissa bumped into me. "Oh goodness I'm sorry I didn't." She looked up and saw it was me who she bumped into. "Oh Rose I was just on my way over to you. I wanted to know if you would like to come have lunch with me and Christian?"

"I was just on my way to meet Damon for lunch but if that's okay with you I can bring him along?" She smiled and nodded. We walked to the food court together and I went to get Damon. "Hay come on we are joining Lissa and Sparky today." He looked disappointed at first but the he smiled and nodded. We walked over to Lissa's table and sat down. Lunch was fun; we talked about anything and everything. Lissa is three months pregnant today and I'm two months and twenty-one days along. Lissa didn't like the idea that I'm spending so much time with Damon either; she thinks he just wants to get me in bed but he has been really nice these past months. We are just friends and he knows that my heart belongs to Dimitri. After lunch Damon walked me to my dorm. "Thanks Damon for everything you have done for me." I hugged him and turned to my door but before I could open it Damon spun me around and kissed me. I pulled back and slapped him in his face. "I know I probably deserve that but I love you Rose ever since the day I met you and I know you like me to. You have been waiting for that kiss as much as I did. I'm better for you than Dimitri; I have been here by your side while he wasn't. Choose me Rose and after you graduate we can run away together just; me you and Lissa." I looked at him and couldn't believe what I was hearing. "The only place I want to go is to Russia with Lissa; Christian and my husband Dimitri not you. Damon you are my friend and I am thankful that you were here for me but I love Dimitri."

"I know you love me you just have to see it." He kissed me again and I punched him in his stomach and ran into my room locking the door behind me. "I will have you Rose and my baby." I heard footsteps and then they disappeared. I went to the bed and sat on it. I nearly jumped ten feet high when there was a knock on my door. "Who is it?" I asked but no one answered. I slowly walked to the door and carefully opened it. All I saw was a body and a bunch of roses where the head was. When he pulled the roses down showing his face I nearly fainted. Tears of joy ran down my cheeks and I grabbed him into a bone crushing hug. My Dimitri was home. "You have no idea how much I missed you." He said and kissed me.

"Oh no I have missed you more. I'm so glad your back safely." He gave me the roses and I put them in a vase. "Thanks they are beautiful. So what do you want to do now?" I asked. He looked at me and smiled. "Anything as long as I'm with you" I giggled and hugged him again. "Let's go say hi to Lissa; she will be very happy you are back." He nodded and we walked to Lissa's room. I knocked on her door and two knocks later she opened up. "Hay Liss look who is back." Lissa smiled wide and hugged Dimitri.

"I'm so happy your back; I have missed you. Come in" She said once she let him go and ushered us in her room. "I missed you to Prin-Lissa." We all laughed. Lissa and I asked Dimitri so many questions he could barely keep up. "Did you find everything or do everything you needed to do?" Lissa asked him.

"Yes we killed all the strigoi we needed to. So Rose your field test is in two days; does Damon have you all ready?" I flinched at Damon's name but luckily no one saw that. "I guess so; he showed me all the necessary stuff it's just up to me now." Dimitri looked proud and sad at the same time. "I just wish I was the one to train you for this big moment." I kissed him. "In a way you did. I wouldn't have been nearly ready if I had someone ells to train me in the beginning." Dimitri kissed me again and Lissa coughed.

"I guess you two want to go and catch up. I will see you in the morning?" We nodded and left Lissa's room. "Come on." Dimitri said and took my hand. He led me to a cabin in the middle of the woods. We spend the whole night catching up. I woke up wrapped in his arms. This was the best morning I have had in a long time. "Morning Mrs. Belikov; I missed the way you look when you are asleep." I looked up to see he was wide awake as usual. "Morning to you to Mr. Belikov; I missed waking up next to you."

He kissed me on my head and sighed. I heard my phone ring. I picked it up and lay on Dimitri's chest again. "Hello Damon."

"Rose; where are you; training started ten minutes ago and there is one last thing I have to show you before tomorrow; get your sexy butt here now." He hung up before I could say anything. I sighed and got out of bed. "Did I just hear right? Did Damon just say your ass is sexy?" Dimitri looked angry.

"No he said I should bring the sassy buds. It helps me concentrate on my opponent and nothing ells." He looked at me and I knew he didn't believe me but he let it go. Damon should just keep his distance now. "Okay but come back to bed I want to show you just how much I missed you." He said with a smirk on his face. "I can't Damon is mad at me because I'm late for training. I have to go and it's my last day of guarding Lissa; she was my assignment." He gave me a puppy dog look but smiled when he saw I wasn't going to break. "Okay; meet me here after your duty I'm cooking dinner tonight." I got dressed and kissed Dimitri again. I walked out and went to the gym. Damon looked angry but as soon as he looked into my eyes his expression softened. "Sorry I'm late I was busy. Dimitri is back."

"Oh so the wife and baby stealing jerk is back. I'm so sorry I want you to graduate and get Lissa as your charge while he just wants to fool around with you all day." Now he was making me angry.

"Damon what the hell; Dimitri didn't steal me from you or anyone and this baby is his. Can we just start the lesion? I still have Lissa after this." The lesion went by fast and I left without saying anything ells to Damon. I walked to Lissa's first class and stood in the back watching everything. After the class Lissa and I went to the bathroom. "Rose what is wrong; you look really mad."

"Liss it's Damon; he kissed me last night before Dimitri came back and I punched him in the stomach but what he said to me before he left scared the crap out of me." Lissa put her hands on my shoulders.

"What did he say Rose?" I took a deep breath and started to cry. "He said that he will have me and his baby; he called Dimitri a baby and wife stealing jerk. He wants me and you to run away with him; he knows I will never leave you alone. Liss I'm just so scared he will take me away from you and Dimitri." She hugged me and stroked my hair. "Oh Rose I knew he was bad news. Did you tell Dimitri about this?"

"No we were to busy last night and I was scared of what he would do. Lissa what should I do? I fear for my life and also my baby's life. Please tell me what to do." She held me at arms length again. "You are going to tell Dimitri; now." I nodded and we went to the cabin. Dimitri was in the little kitchen cooking our dinner with only his boxers and an apron on. "I'm so sad I can't even enjoy my naked chef." Dimitri turned around and when he saw Lissa he blushed. He went into the bathroom to change and Lissa and I sat on the floor near the fireplace. Dimitri came out the bathroom and joined us.

"Dimitri there is something I have to tell you; and I know you won't like it." He looked at me and nodded his head. "Damon kissed me last night before you came back and" Dimitri interrupted me before I could finish. "Did you kiss him back?" I shook my head then he went on. "Then what did you do?"

"I punched him in the stomach but that's not the most important part. Dimitri he really scared me; he said that he will have me and his baby and this morning in training he called you a wife and baby stealing jerk. I'm so scared he will try and take me and our baby away. He also asked me if I would run away with him after school but I said no. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you before." He looked at me and the stood up.

"Take Lissa and go do something I have to go have a chat with Damon." I grabbed him before he could go out the door. "Dimitri; wait please." As he pulled his hand out my hands he accidentally slapped me in the face. I fell to the ground because I was so shocked I knew he didn't mean it and his regret was clear in his eyes but I was too angry to think clearly now and I could taste the blood in my mouth. I stood up and took Lissa's hand. "Let's go." As Lissa walked out the door Dimitri grabbed my hand. "Roza I didn't mean that; I'm so sorry; please; forgive me."

"I came here to confide in my loving husband about something that scares the crap out of me but all I got was a bruise on my lip and a pissed off Russian guy. Call me when my Dimitri comes back." I said and walked away. I took Lissa to her room and went to the gym; I just needed to hit something. After three hours of punching and staking the training dummies I felt tired. I went to my room and showered and dressed up in some sexy underwear. I grabbed my coat and went to the cabin. I really hate it to fight with Dimitri. I knocked on the door and Dimitri opened up. His eyes were swollen; he must have been crying.


	14. Chapter 13

CHAPTER 13

"Roza I'm really sorry. I need you. Please forgive me; I love you so much." I smiled at him and undid the buttons on my coat. Dimitri looked at me and then too my body and smiled. "Well I wasn't going to let a sexy outfit go to waist. So are you going to take me to the bed or are you just going to stand there looking like a ten year old boy seeing his sexy nanny undress?" He picked me up and carried me to bed. As he threw me on the bed a really bad nausea felling came over me. That only meant one thing; strigoi. "Dimitri stop. Strigoi are here." In a flash he was off of me and grabbed his stake in his duster's pocket. "Roza run; you have to run and warn the other guardians; tell them Buria." We walked out the cabin and he kissed me one last time. A strigoi attacked us and Dimitri staked him as fast as he came.

"Run Rose and don't stop no matter what you hear or see. I love you." A tear fell down my cheek and I turned around and ran as fast and hard as I could. As soon as I tell the other guardians I will go back to Dimitri. This will not be the last time I see him. I came to a stop when I bumped into Stan Alto.

"Strigoi are here Dimitri is fighting them off as we speak he told me to tell you 'Buria'." And with that little word said Stan ran to the head office. Not four seconds later then the alarm went off. I started to run back to Dimitri. As I ran I heard footsteps behind me. "Rose! Where are you going?" It was Damon. I ignored him and kept running and so did he. When we arrived at the cabin Dimitri was on his knees surrounded by six strigoi. I once read that a pregnant woman's blood is irresistible for strigoi. With all the might I had I slashed my hand open with my stake. All the strigoi looked at me and left Dimitri. Dimitri had fear in his eyes; not for him but for me. Damon jumped in front of me as the strigoi ran to attack me. Dimitri joined me and Damon a second later; after all six strigoi were dead we headed back to the school to help out. Dimitri; Damon and I where fighting side by side until Dimitri saw a little girl being chased by a strigoi; Dimitri went to help the girl and I wanted to go with him but then I saw Christian. He was fighting off a strigoi and was about to lose. I jumped in and helped Christian. We fought off about fifteen more strigoi near where the wards were when I heard someone scream. I turned around and saw a strigoi sinking his teeth into Dimitri's neck. I started to run to him when someone picked me up and carried me back to the school. The last thing I saw was the strigoi carrying Dimitri's dead body. That only meant one thing; he turned Dimitri. I fainted after that.

It has been a week since the attack and school started again. Today was my field test but I was to sad to even go out of my room. Lissa knocked on my door. "Rose please open up I know you feel like your whole world has ended but it hasn't. Come and do the field test then tomorrow we will go to Russia. Start our life." If only she knew I lost my love by protecting hers she wouldn't be so positive but that wasn't her fault or Christians. They come first. Maybe I should tell Lissa about Dimitri being turned. "Okay Liss I will be out in a second." I had to look to my future not the past. When I opened the door Lissa hugged me and gave me a kiss on the cheek. "Before we go on with the future I have something for you that Dimitri asked me to give you." She gave me a silver chain with a heart locket on. There was something written on the locket: 'To my dearest Roza; I love you forever even in death; Comrade' I opened the locket and there was a picture of me and Dimitri in the one half of the heart and in the other half there was our baby's first ultrasound picture. Tears where flowing down my cheeks and I put the chain on. "Let's go." We walked to the field in silence. Out of the whole class I went last and I did really well. All the anger; despair; guilt; sadness and loneliness about losing Dimitri came out and I 'killed' all the 'strigoi' in an amazingly fast time. I'm almost glad that everyone thinks Dimitri is dead; then nobody can question his bad ass guardian skills after I kill him. After my little baby is born I will give Dimitri's soul rest. We all got our promise marks later that afternoon and I was last again. They held a little graduation party that night but I didn't feel like celebrating so I just went to my room. Lissa promised me that we will leave for Russia first thing tomorrow. I cuddled up with a teddy bear and blanket; that Dimitri gave me; on the couch and watched our wedding video and his bachelor video just to hear his voice again. I was in the middle of the bachelor video when there was a knock on my door. I pressed pause and opened the door. My mother stood there with tears in her eyes; I have never seen her cry and I was heartbroken; I didn't know what to do or why she was crying. "Mom come in; What's wrong?"

"I'm just so proud of you. You did amazing out there even after everything you went through. I'm so sorry about Dimitri sweetheart; I miss him too you know and if there is anything you need I'm here." I hugged her and we sat on the couch. "Actually there is one thing. Mom Dimitri isn't d-dead; the strigoi turned him; I saw it with my own eyes. After my baby is born I'm going to go find him and kill him; I would like you to join me because I know I won't be able to do it by myself." She nodded and hugged me again. "Of course I will; just give me the time and place and I will be there." We watched the videos together and after I fell asleep she put me to bed and left. I had that same dream of Dimitri killing our little girl. Lissa came and woke me up the next morning and with in an hour we were in the air. I sat behind them and Damon sat next to me. He was Christian's new guardian. The flight was really long and boring. Damon tried to talk to me but I just ignored him; he was the one who stopped me from saving Dimitri. After we landed it was another four hours to Baia. I fell asleep on Lissa's shoulder after crying myself to sleep softly but I knew Lissa heard. We arrived at Olena's house not long after that. "Oh my Rose; I missed you so much. How is my little grandchild's mother doing?" I smiled at her and hugged her; she knew about Dimitri but didn't want to bring it up neither did I. "I'm dealing; how about you?"

"Life continues even after losing your son." My heart ached for her. I lost my husband but I can get a new one if I ever fall in love again; she lost a son and no matter what she does; she can never find one like him again. I excused myself and went up to Dimitri's room. Seeing all his old stuff made my heart burn. I wish so much he was here; I just want to hold him one last time; kiss him and tell him I love him.

Three months has gone by and Lissa; Christian; Damon and I found the perfect little house here in Baia. It wasn't far from Olena's house. I visit them all the time and today Lissa and Christian went out for some alone time. Damon went with them but I went to Olena's house. We talked and ate and just hung out. Lissa told me she would come over in ten minutes to pick me up and take me home so I asked Olena if I could go to Dimitri's room for a while; like I always do. I was now engaged to Damon because I promised myself my baby girl would not be with out a father; but he understood that I still loved my Dimitri dearly. There was a knock on the door. "Rose it's me Vikka. Do you want to come with me to the supermarket? We will be back before Lissa gets here." I wiped away the tears and looked at myself in the mirror; I had on a white pregnancy dress that hugged my baby bump nicely. I grabbed my sweater and open the door. "Sure I'd love to." We walked to the market in silence. Out of all Dimitri's siblings; Viktoria took his death the hardest. No one except me and my mother know of Dimitri's new state. After we walked around the market three times I needed some air. Viktoria said she was almost done and that I could wait outside. As I stepped out I got really nauseas. I grabbed my stake and walked to the back of the market. "My; my; my a little dhampir all alone in the dark; you look like a tasty snack for the master." I turned around and ran towards him with my stake ready. He dodged my stake and hit me on the head. I black out and drop my stake.

 **Please remember reviews gives writers motivation to write faster and update quicker. Thanks so far for every review.**


	15. Chapter 14

CHAPTER 14

I woke up in a beautiful room; lying on a huge silk covered bed. I groan and try to sit up. "Careful Roza that idiot hit you hard on your pretty head. I made him pay don't worry. How are my babies doing?" I turn my head fast to the side; giving myself a headache; and looked straight into Dimitri's now red eyes. I jump out the bed; well at least I tried; but fell to the ground. Dimitri was next to me in less than a second; wrapping his arms around me to help me up. I tried to get out of his grip but failed. "Get away from me and my baby." He looked hurt. "Roza; why would I hurt our baby and my wife"

"I'm not your wife; I was Dimitri Belikov's wife but he died and now I'm stuck with this monster." He picked me up and put me back on the bed. "I'm still the same person Roza I'm just stronger and faster."

"And evil; soulless; emotionless and dead; why did you bring me here? Damon will find me."

He stroked my cheek with his right hand but when I pulled away he grabbed my head with both hands forcing me to look at him. "I want to be with my wife and my baby and Damon can try taking you away. I will keep you save until the baby comes then I will turn you and we can be together forever. When our baby comes of age we will turn it as well. One big happy family; forever" Fear shot through me and I shook my head frantically. "No you can't do that I won't let you. I will kill myself and this baby if you ever try that." His grip on my jaw and head tighten and he pulled my face closer to him; we were about two inches away from each other. He really scared me. "Don't ever threaten your life or our baby's life ever again; do you understand me?" He growled like a demon of the night. Tears fell from my eyes and he let go of my head throwing it down onto the pillow. I was about six and a half months along but Moroi and Dhampir pregnancies went by faster than human pregnancies. Our six months was like eight months for humans. We give birth on our seventh month. As my head hit the pillow the baby kicks; hard; it actually hurt. "Son of a Witch that hurt; ouch stop that" Dimitri looked at me as if I was crazy. "I didn't even touch your stomach." He was irritating me. "The baby just kicked a really powerful kick." I lift up my dress to show my very visible baby bump. There was a big purple-blue bruise where the baby kicked. "That shouldn't be happening." I said and looked up to Dimitri just out of instinct. "I will get the doctor." I was so confused; what doctor? Dimitri left and was back in a flash dragging Dr. Olendzki by her arm. As he stopped in front of the bed; he threw her to me but she stumbled to the floor. "Make sure she and my baby is alright." I stood up and went over to her; helping her up. "Oh my goodness I'm so sorry Doc he's lost it and by it I mean his soul." She gave me a sad smile and looked at my stomach; lifting up my dress. "This shouldn't be happening; I need to do a scan." She turned to Dimitri. "Can you get me the right stuff to do the scans and tests?" Dimitri nodded his head and then shouted.

"Mila; come here." A young woman came into the room; she is human. Dimitri told her stuff in Russian and then looked at Dr. Olendzki. "I'm sending Mila to get the stuff. She will be back in one hour and she is taking you back to your room." Mila walked over and took the doctors hand. Dimitri came and sat on the bed next to me. "I'm sorry about earlier Roza. I really missed you." As I moved my feet closer to me to make more distance between us I feel something cold in my boot. I remember now that I have Dimitri's stake; I kept it for sentimental reasons. I have to seduce him and then stake him he will never expect that from me. "I missed you to Comrade." I said and moved a little closer to him. "I really missed you. I also missed doing this." I said and climbed onto him kissing his neck. "Oh Roza I knew you would come around." I moved up to his mouth while I wiggled the stake to the top of my boot. I just had to take it out and use it; it was loose enough. Before I took it out I gave Dimitri one last meaningful kiss and removed his shirt. I pulled the stake out while kissing him so he wouldn't see. My grip tightens around his stake and I ready myself. As I pulled away to look at him tears weld up in my eyes. I slam the stake in his chest and he let out an ear piercing scream. "I will always love you." I lean down to give him one last kiss as one tear escapes my eye. The tear was glowing and when it hit Dimitri's cheek there was a white light. As fast as it came it went away. I looked around the room but there was nothing then I looked back at Dimitri. What I saw shocked me so much I forgot to breath. Dimitri was lying underneath me but he wasn't a strigoi anymore. His skin was tanned and his body was warm like it always was. What shocked me the most was when he opened his eyes and I saw those beautiful brown eyes that I loved so much; "Roza?" I got off of him and he stood up as well. As he moved closer to me but I moved away. I love him so much but I'm with Damon now and if he gets to close I will just run back to him. He looked so hurt at my rejection. "Roza I'm back it's me; you're Dimitri." Tears build up in his eyes. "I can't Dimitri I'm – I'm engaged to Damon now I promised myself that my little girl will not grow up without a dad but you were taken away from us and I didn't know- I didn't know if I was ever going to see you again. Please try to understand." He looked at me and said "Damn him." in Russian. He didn't know I learned to speak a little Russian in my spear time. I took a deep breath and walked a step closer to him. "Can we talk about this later and just get out of here now; please." Although he was hurt he knew I was right. He nodded and walked to the door. "Rose." Yep he was seriously mad at me; he used his mentor tone. "Stay behind me I know this place well; do everything I say and don't leave my side. Or you won't be able to go back to your fiance." I couldn't believe he just said that. "Dimitri you being back chances things I just have to deal with things first I will never be able to marry him now that you are back. You are my one and only love; I never really loved him. I never even kissed him. Please you have to believe me Ah!" I yell out that last part. I was in so much pain; my water just broke. "Roza what happened." I put my arm around my stomach and grab Dimitri's shoulder with my free hand. "The baby; she's coming." He put his arm around my waist and unlocked the door. "Can you hold on till we get outside? Can you even walk?" I nodded but the remembered about Dr. Olendzki. "I can hold on till we get Dr. Olendzki and then out." He opened his mouth to protest but stopped himself. As we walked through the halls to her room I held onto Dimitri like my life depended on it. The door to her room came in sight but there were two men standing guard. Dimitri looked down as we stood in front of them. "Move; I need you two to get me some baby clothes now." Dimitri made his voice sound cold and dead. The two men walked away quickly. "Dr. Olendzki hurry we need to go now; Rose is in labor and we need to get out of this house." Dimitri said to her but she doesn't move. "I turned him back into a dhampir. I don't know; ah; how I did that but I did; he is back." As she rises from her bed the door shuts behind us. "Dhampir you say. I don't know how I didn't see that a second ago." It was one of the men who stood at the door earlier. He lunged forward and knocked me and Dimitri apart. With that knock the baby starts to push down and it is now or never. I yell out in pain and Dr. Olendzki rush over to me. "The baby; she's coming. Now!" I cry out in pain again. "Can you deliver the baby like this while I hold off the strigoi?" Dimitri asked after staking the man. Dr. Olendzki looked frightened. "Sure but it's going to hurt and maybe kill her; depends on how strong your pain tolerance is Rose." I had to get this baby out of me now or it will kill her. "I can do it. Please Dimitri; promise me that if I don't make it; you will take good care of her and I was wrong to try and move on. You are her father and my husband and nothing can ever change that. I love you so much" He knelt down beside me "Roza you will make it through this. We will both take care of her and I'm not angry with you for moving on I just wanted to be the one who makes you happy." I took his hand and squeezed it lightly. "You always make me happy. Promise me we will be together again after this; like we use to be?" He nodded his head and kissed me. "I promise; I love you Roza." There was a bang on the door and Dimitri went out. "Okay Rose. I want you to push as hard as you can." Dr. Olendzki said as she pushed up my dress and took off my underwear. With all the strength I had left I pushed and pushed again until I heard a little cry from my baby. The pain was unbelievable but she was out; that is all that mattered. "Can I hold her? Here used my sweater." I said and handed her the sweater. She wrapped my beautiful baby girl in it and handed her over to me. She was perfect; she had her dad's eyes; skin and nose but my mouth; beauty and hair. I didn't know babies came out with that much hair. "What's her name?" I look at my baby and thought of the dream I had a long time ago. "Esme; her name is Esme." The noises from outside stopped and the door opened up. Dimitri walked in and ran to me. "Do you want to hold your beautiful daughter Comrade?" He nodded and took her from me. I never thought I would see such a beautiful sight of Dimitri holding our baby. The pain came back and I started to black out. The last memories I had was of my family; together.


	16. Chapter 15

**This is it... the last chapter. i hope you liked my fanfic. Although its the end a whole new chapter has began for our fav Rose.**

CHAPTER 15 {Dimitri's Point of View}

I look into the eyes of my beautiful baby girl. "Rose; Rose wake up; open your eyes. Rose." I hear Dr. Olendzki yell. I snap out of my daze and look to my Roza. She was so still. "Dr. Olendzki can you please hold Esme for a while." I asked and handed her my daughter. I pick up Rose. "I don't think there are much more strigoi out there but I won't be able to fight while carrying her and I'm not leaving her here. There is still hope that she can be saved; right?" Dr. Olendzki walked over to me and touched Rose's neck. "Her pulse is barely there but yes we can save her. I saw a wheelchair in the room next to mine. We can put her in that and I will push her and carry the baby." I took a deep breath and nodded; putting Rose on the ground. "I'll get it." I said and ran out the door. There were no strigoi out in the hall yet; I grabbed the chair and went back in the room. I put Rose in it and kiss Esme on her head. "You ready?" Dr. Olendzki nodded and we ran down the hall. We were almost at the front door when ten strigoi jumped out blocking it; I was getting hopeless until the whole house began to shake. All ten of the strigoi fall into a massive hole where the floor was ten seconds ago. Before the strigoi can jump back out the whole closed; I turned to look at Dr. Olendzki. Her hand was stretched out and her eyes closed. "I never knew you specialized in earth magic." She opened her eyes and shrugged. As I opened the front door we were greeted by the sun. At first it irritated my eyes but I was so grateful to be in it and alive. I took Rose from the doctor and we ran to the nearest hospital. We were just outside Baia in a little town called Rock Bay and there was a little clinic nearby. As we entered the clinic two nurses helped us. One took my Roza and the other one took my Esme. Because this was a human clinic Dr. Olendzki went with the nurse who took Rose and I followed my baby. They did every test they had and told me she was health as a horse. She weighs 4.3 pounds and is 40cm in length. I took my baby girl and walked to the waiting room. As I sit down I see a doctor come through the two big doors. "Rose" I froze. "Rose Tanner's husband?" The guy next to me stands up and walked to the doctor. She keeps her voice low but because of my dhampir hearing I could hear everything she was saying. "I'm so sorry Mr. Tanner; we did everything we could for Rose but her stab wound was too deep and she lost too much blood. You can go in and say your final goodbye. Does she have any family you want to contact?" The man shakes his head. "No her parents died and she was an only child. Where is she?" The doctor led the man to a room behind the two big doors. That could have been me; hell that was me a couple months ago. 'She will be fine' said a voice in my head. I rock my baby to sleep and think of Rose. Nine hours later Dr. Olendzki and a human doctor walk out those doors. I stood up and walked to them. "You must be Mrs. Belikov's husband? Dimitri Belikov." Asked the human doctor; "Yes how is she? Will she make it?" The doctor has a big smile on her face. "She is fine and awake Dimitri. She wants you to go and see her and bring Esme along." Dr. Olendzki said. I nodded and left to see Roza after they told me her room number.

{Rose's Point of View}

I was about to get out of the bed to see where Dimitri was when he came in holding our baby. He handed her to me and pulled the chair closer to my bed. "What took you so long?" I asked

"I first had to get over the shock of my beautiful; magical; miracle Angel escaping death once again then I had to look for the room." I smiled and looked down at my baby; she looked more gorgeous than before. When she started to cry I rocked her back and forth but it didn't help. "Dimitri what should I do?" I had panic in my voice and Dimitri laughed. "She is just hungry." I nodded and looked at him. "Well." He looked confused. "Well what Roza?" I sighed; I didn't want him to see my breast feed our baby. "I want to feed her but I can't with you looking at me; go out till I call you back in." He shook his head and laughed. "No I'm not going out. Roza you're just shy now but in a couple of days you will do it in front of me anyway so why be shy now?" I sighed again. I mostly didn't want him here because I didn't know how to do it and I was embarrassed by that. "Okay here is the real reason I don't want you here now; I don't really know how to do it and I don't want to make a fool of myself in front of you." That made him laugh so much he almost fell off the chair. "I'm sorry Roza I shouldn't laugh. But it's just I have experience with these stuff. I helped raise Paul and I think I can help you breast feed our baby. Plus think about it if you do it wrong now without any help you will never want to do it again so just let me help you." I thought about it for a second; he was right. "Fine but this so doesn't feel right."

He helped me and I successfully breast fed my baby. She was sleeping in my arms now. "Thanks; that wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Now I can do it on my own next time." I said with a smile. Dimitri didn't really do any thing he just told how to cover everything up and still make it comfortable for the baby. Two days later and I was out the hospital. Dimitri got us a car and we were on our way back to Baia now; but we had to drop Dr. Olendzki off at the airport first. The car ride to Baia was confortable and when we stopped in front of Olena's house; Dimitri looked at me. "Do they know?" I shook my head. "No they just think you are dead. Only my mother knows I didn't want your reputation to fall. But now it will rise; you being the bad ass battle god and surviving a kidnapping from a house full of strigoi. And I didn't want your family to live through the pain I had." He smiled and leaned in to kiss me. It was sweet and passionate like always. We got out the car and walked to the house. I let out a sigh and kissed Dimitri again. He smiled at me and knocked on the door. "Rose is that you?" Olena asked as she opened the door. She nearly fainted when she saw Dimitri and my baby. "Mamma I'm back." She hugged Dimitri. "Oh my beautiful boy." She let him go and hugged me too. "Thank you Rose. Who is this little bundle of joy?" I smiled at her and handed Esme over to her. "That is Esme Vasilisa Hathaway-Belikov. I gave birth two days ago. Can we come in and then we will tell you and the rest of the family what happened?" She nodded and gave Esme back to me. Everyone was is the living room even Lissa; Christian and Damon. I handed Esme over to her dad and walked in first. Damon and Lissa nearly jumped on me.

"Oh my dear Lord. Don't ever do that again Rose." Damon said while hugging me. I hugged him back half heartedly. Lissa hugged me next. "Rose where were you? What happened to your baby?" She asked looking at my flattish stomach. "Come in Dimitri." I said and he walked in; holding Esme close to his chest. Damon jumped in front of me and growled. "What are you doing here?" I put my hand on Damon's shoulder. "I found him; the strigoi that kidnapped me also held him captive. He helped…" Damon interrupted me. "No way in hell. I paid that stupid strigoi a lot of money to kill him or turn him." After Damon said that he put his hand over his mouth. "You did what?" I said staring at him with wide eyes. Dimitri handed Esme over to Olena and walked over to Damon. "You little ДЕРЬМО! Rose is mine and Esme is mine! You will pay." Dimitri said and before Damon could even blink; Dimitri pulled back his arm and punched Damon in the face. I could hear the sick sound of his nose breaking and he fell to the floor with a hard crash. I walked over to him and throw his engagement ring in his face. "You are a sick asshole. I can't believe I thought of marring you. Get out of here and when we come home tonight all your stuff have to be gone and you will leave us alone. Do you hear me?" I asked. Damon muttered something that I couldn't hear and left. I ran to Dimitri's arms and he just held me tight until I hear Esme cry. I took her from Olena and went over to where Lissa stood with Christian. "You want to meet your goddaughter?" I asked Lissa. She nodded and took Esme.

After spending the evening with the Belikovs; we decided to go home. Everyone went right to bed but Dimitri and I laid awake in our bed. "So what happens now?" Dimitri asked. I laced my fingers through his and sighed. "I don't know but as long as we're together it will be fine." He kissed me and for the first time in a long time I fell asleep with a smile on my face. The future might be unsure but as long as I have Esme and Dimitri I will face everything.

THE END…


End file.
